


Love in the End

by shaybot12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, First Crush, First Love, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaybot12/pseuds/shaybot12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centered around the Starks. Robb moving out. Jon going into the army. Sansa's secret boyfriend. Arya's rebelliousness. Bran's new feelings. And Rickon just growing up-somewhat.</p><p>I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Vacation

Isabelle Pry sat in class, staring at the clock hanging from the old wall. In exactly three minutes, the bell will ring, signaling summer vacation. Isabelle, tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk top, counted the seconds, barely hearing the teacher speak.

Two more minutes, she thought to herself. She grinned, then looked to her right, to her best friend, Bran Stark, beside her. He was grinning as well, also ready to leave.

"Are you coming over to my house after school?" The young boy asked in a whisper, leaned over toward her. Isabelle gave a single nod.

"My parents work late tonight. Of course I am." She stated. She glanced up at the clock. "One minute."

"We can play video games in my room." Bran replied and sat back in his seat, focusing the last few seconds on his teacher. 

Then the bell rang, for the last time that school year. Isabelle stood, along with every other student in the room, and slid over the desk top. She smiled and took a hold of Bran's wrist, pulling him to the door. Isabelle kept a tight grip on the second oldest Stark. She smiled, had seen the light of the sun. She pushed one person out of her way and walked through the doors, a smile spread over her face.

Bran watched intently as the smile on his friend's face grew. He loved it when she smiled, he always wanted to see that smile, everyday. He couldn't look away, taking in ever bit of her looks. She had pale green eyes that were surrounded by her long eyelashes and black eyeliner. Her skin was almost pale, which made her light pink lips stand out. Her soft hair framed her features perfectly, only few knots in the brunette strands. Bran couldn't help but smile at her. He didn't know what to think of himself.

"So is it true?" Isabelle's voice broke Bran from his staring. She hadn't even noticed. She started her descend down the stair case and Bran followed. 

"Is what true?" He questioned. He met her at the end of the case, looking at her. 

"About Jon going into the army." She all but yelled. She looked around the school grounds, hoping Catelyn sent someone to pick them up.

"Unfortunately." Bran muttered. He looked at his shoes for a second, than back up to his friend. "He'll be home in a few months though."

"He's already gone?" Isabelle asked, saddened. She frowned and started to walk down the walk way.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Bran said and followed after her.

"Hey! Bran!" Robb shouted from his car in the parking lot. Half his body was out the window as he spotted the two teens. He slid back into the driver's seat, once he got their attention. In the passenger was his best friend, Theon Greyjoy. "In the back." He muttered when the two passed his window. Bran opened the car door, allowed Isabelle in first, then crawled in after her. 

The ride home was quiet, all but Robb and Theon talking about Robb's new apartment and the radio. When they arrived at the Stark home, Bran and Isabelle made a run to the door. They walked in, hearing the dogs barking and the TV on. 

"Race you to your room!" Isabelle shouted and ran to the stairs. Bran was hot on her tail. 

"No running in the house!" Catelyn Stark shouted from the kitchen.

Isabelle and Bran passed Sansa's room, her door agape. Inside, Sansa was on her phone, texting away. Daddy's girl sat on her bed, her TV's volume on low and some sort of reality show. Sansa couldn't care less. Her eyes and mind were focused on the small screen in her hands. Her phone beeped, and her eyes scanned the ext she had gotten from her boyfriend, Joffery Baratheon. She had been in the relationship with Joffery for almost six months and she was happy-almost.

From her side, the relationship was a bit bumpy. She saw only small bumps. She didn't see a problem with anything at all. 

For to second she looked up, Sansa could see a figure walk by, no doubt it was her sister. Arya Stark was walking down the stairs, soccer ball in hand. She hand a black band t-shirt on over a red tank top, a pair of gym shorts hugging her thighs. 

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw her oldest brother sitting in her father's arm chair, mindlessly watching TV. His friend was sprawled on the couch, a bag of potato chips in hand. She could care less about what anyone in the house was doing, she was trying to occupy herself. With Jon gone, she felt saddened, therefore, she thought best to go out. She poked her head into the kitchen, looking at her mother. 

"I'm going to play ball across the street." She announced. 

"Be back before dinner." He mother said with a wave of her hand. She gave a faint smile toward her youngest daughter ad continued cooking.

Arya ran to the door, opening it to find her father. She smiled at her father, giving him a hug and said a quick "Bye" before running through the yard. 

Ned Stark smiled after his daughter, shaking his head. He walked inside, the police officer placing his gun on the table. The sudden sound made Theon jump, dropping potato chips onto the floor. "Clean that, will you." Ned said, walking by the two. He glanced at the TV, seeing some sitcom. He walked into kitchen, smiling at the sight of his wife. He walked over. "Report."

"Robb and Theon are in the living room, you probably saw, Sansa's in her room, Arya went across the street, Bran and Isabelle are playing video games, and Rickon-"

Catelyn was cut of by the sound of crying that came from down the hall. The said boy was came into the kitchen, holding his finger, a slight cut across it. Ned sighed and picked up his youngest, looking at him. 

"What've you done now?" He asked. He took his son's hand and inspected the wound.

"Paper cut." Rickon answered, trying to wipe his eyes dry. He sniffled and looked up to his father. 

"Well, you'll live, but lets go get a band aid." Ned said, carrying the nine-year-old away. After washing the slight blood away and putting on a band aid, Ned was smiling at his son. "How'd this happen?"

"I was reading a comic, I have to go finish now." Rickon answered then ran off to who knows where. Ned returned to his wife, chuckling to himself. he looked at her. 

"Dinner'll be done in an hour." She announced, wiping her forehead with a rag. Ned nodded in acknowledgment, heading toward to stairs. He climbed up, heading down the hall.

The fist room her saw was Sansa's, so he walked over. He pushed the door open wider and smiled as his little girl looked up at him. Phone to her ear, she told whoever was on the other end that she'd call back. Once her phone was down, she got up and hugged her father. "How was your last day of school?" 

"Fine, I guess. Joffery wasn't there." She sighed sadly, but smiled soon after. "But that's okay. He's taking me out tomorrow night." 

"Well that's nice." He replied. Ned seemed to like Joffery, he was his best friend's oldest son, how could he not? Though, over the past month, he noticed how Joffery had been treating his baby girl, and he didn't like it. But Joffery hadn't crossed the line just yet. 

"How was your day?" She asked, smiling. She had the sweetest smile.

"Fine, nothing really important happened." He replied, looking over to sansa's bed a her phone beeped. "You shouldn't keep you'r friends waiting." 

"Oh, right. see you at dinner." She said, smiled and closed the door. Ned chuckled and walked on. He could see Rickon in his room, playing with one of the many toys he had. To Ned, it seemed he had been playing with what looked like toy soldiers. He could hear Rickon giving commands and he couldn't help but to think of Jon. He sighed, looking to the room next to Rickon's.

He pushed the door open, seeing Bran leaned against his head board, game controller in hand. Beside him laied Isabella on her stomach. Both their eyes were focused on Bran's TV screen. Looking over, Isabelle smiled. It was then Ned realized Isabelle hand her ear buds in and she was listening to her music. He shook his head to the girl, but it was too late.

"Hi Mr. Stark!" Isabelle yelled at the top of her lungs, making sure she could hear herself. Bran jumped, falling off his bed. He hit the floor a thud, which everyone in the house heard. Everyone had heard Isabelle yell, and they all hated it. 

"Isabelle, take those out of your ears." Ned said as he helped his son of the floor. Luckily, Bran hadn't hurt anything. 

"What?!" Isabelle yelled. She couldn't hear a thing Ned had said. She was too fixated on the game, which was now paused, and listening to her music, Iggy Azalea.

Bran reached over and pulled the ear buds from her ears. She winced at the quick pain, but recovered even quicker. She grabbed her phone and turned of her music.

 

Arya walks through the door, soccer ball in hand and dirt all over her. She smiled at the father as he entered the room. She walked to the stairs, looking at him and throwing the ball to her brother, who caught it at the last minute. She ran up the stairs before he could retaliate. She laughed all the way up.

Ned chuckled and sat down. He started to watch whatever it was his son was watching. 

Arya had been gone fifty minutes, and she knew she needed a shower before dinner. The last time she hand sat down at the table covered in dirt and grime, her mother had scolded her for a full hour. She didn't really care, but she didn't want to sit through that again. 

Ten minute's later, Catelyn was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up. "Dinner!" She called, then went to take her place at the table. She could her the running of five children-in her eyes-from up stairs and three pairs of foot steps from the living room. "No running in the house!" She repeated. She heard the running stop and she smiled as her husband walked in.

Once all the Starks, and their two guests, were seated, the food was passed around. Plates were piled with pork and beans, and by the time everyone had their food, Bran opened his mouth;

"Can Isabelle stay the night?"

The question wasn't new, but Ned and Catelyn shared a glance. Robb knew the look they shared, and he knew what his parents were thinking. Ned and Catelyn weren't sure what to tell their son, it seemed he didn't understand. Theon understood and burst into laughter, soon silenced by his friend with a nudge to the ribs. Sansa was just waiting for and answer while Ayra was smiling as if it were the most amusing thing in the world. Rickon didn't understand-of course- and continued eating.

"I don't think it's a good idea, right now." Catelyn said. She took a bite of her food. She obviously didn't want the girl in her house tonight, but Bran pushed her farther.

"Please?" He begged. "Mr. and Mrs. Pry are working late at the hospital and Isabelle can't be left alone. I promise, we won't be loud."

"Yeah, Mrs. S., they won't be loud." Theon laughed, earning a kick from Sansa. He shut up after that.

"Can't she stay home this once?" Ned asked, trying to be polite.

"I don't have a key." Isabelle stated, ending the discussion. She was clearly staying and that was that.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made it down the stairs and into the living room. He was looking through the stack of movies when he heard the locks in the door turn. He quickly hid behind his father's arm chair, not knowing what more to do. He watched as the door opened and Sansa came in, turning to the person outside. Shock overcame Bran as he willed himself from jumping out and confronting her. He decided to stay hidden.
> 
> "That was fun." Sansa says, smiling at her boyfriend. He only grinned back, looking into her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, pulling him closer. The kiss got heated, and soon, the two teens were making their way to the couch. Joffery pulled back, looking over her.

It was around 8:30 when dinner was over and everyone had gone their separate ways. Aria went to her room to most likely play some game online with her friends. Sansa ended up in the living room with Robb and Theon, watching a movie the younger children obviously couldn't watch. Rickon went straight to his room to resume the battle of soldiers vs dinosaurs. And much to Catelyn's dismay, Bran went up to his room with Isabelle in toe. 

Catelyn leans over the sink, scrubbing away sauce and other foods from that night's dinner plates, placing them neatly in the dish washer. She was to occupied and annoyed to notice her husband in the doorway, watching her. He sighed, walked over and leaned against the counter beside his wife.

"They're only playing video games." Ned said. "What's the harm in that?"

"The fact they're alone." Catelyn sneered. She finished the dishes and started the dishwasher. "Who knows what they're thinking."

"Cat, Bran is a responsible young boy, and Isabelle, well-she..." Ned couldn't think of something to say. Isabelle Pry was many things, but none of those would make his wife feel better. "My point is, we can trust them."

"Ned, she doesn't know how to behave. She's practically Arya and Rickon put together!" Catelyn said in a low whisper. 

"She isn't that bad." Ned argued.

Before another word was said, Sansa walked into the kitchen, a yawn escaping past her lips. "Goodnight, I'll see you both in the morning." She said in a tired tone. She hugged both her parents and went up the stairs. 

As Sansa went to her room, she could hear laughs fill the hall. She looked down towards her brother's room, just barely seeing a smiling on Bran's face. From what, she didn't know. What she did know, was her mother was wrong about the two. To Sansa, there was the least bit of romance between her brother and his best friend.

 

It was around 11:40 when Isabelle decided to watch a movie. She had begged Bran to go downstairs and get a movie for them, even though they were supposed to be asleep. Bran gave in five minutes later, and snuck outside his room. Walking down the hall, the floor creaked under him, making him stop. He knew his parents were asleep. He knew his sisters were asleep. He didn't want to think of the possibility of waking Arya or Theon, or worst of all, his mother. He sighed when he heard nothing.

He made it down the stairs and into the living room. He was looking through the stack of movies when he heard the locks in the door turn. He quickly hid behind his father's arm chair, not knowing what more to do. He watched as the door opened and Sansa came in, turning to the person outside. Shock overcame Bran as he willed himself from jumping out and confronting her. He decided to stay hidden.

"That was fun." Sansa says, smiling at her boyfriend. He only grinned back, looking into her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, pulling him closer. The kiss got heated, and soon, the two teens were making their way to the couch. Joffery pulled back, looking over her. 

"Anywhere else we can take this?" He asked, taking a strand of her hair in his hand. Sansa bit into her lip, looking at him.

"There's always my room." She says, not thinking straight-obviously. Joffery smiled. "But, we have to be quiet."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to wake you're brothers." He said, standing and lead Sansa to the stairs. They went up and into Sansa's room, locking the door. 

Bran sat there for a moment, having to register what he had witnessed. His goody-two-shoes sister had snuck out to see a boy. Bran had finally returned to his senses and grabbed a random movie from the stack. He rushed quietly upstairs to his room. He looked to Isabelle, who was looking at him confused.

"Are you okay? I heard someone come in." She said. She saw the movie in hang and snatched from his grasp. She smirks and looked at him. 

"Really?" Trying no to laugh. Isabelle could see herself watching a movie like this, but Bran? She would think he's crazy. In her hand she held "The Hangover" and she was trying hard not to laugh. 

"Sansa just came home with Joffery Baratheon." Bran blurted out. His friend discarded the movie somewhere else in the room. 

"It's midnight." She states, looking at the digital clock by her friend's bed. Indeed, it did read 12:00.

"There in her room." He says. He didn't know what to think. He was only thirteen, he didn't understand sex and he surely wouldn't understand why his sister would have it with someone like Joffery, if he did understand. Bran looks to his friend, hoping to get all the answers to his unasked questions.

Isabelle didn't know a thing. Even if her parents were both doctors, she only knew the word "sex" was bad. That's what she was taught. Isabelle was pure innocent at the moment, and her friend could see that. Without answers, they sat down, confused and a little freaked out.

"I know." Isabele says, breaking the on going silence that had fallen between them. "Theon will know."

"Theon's asleep." Bran argued. He really didn't want to wake Theon up at twelve in the morning. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I won't be hear tomorrow." Isabelle stated. She stood and walked to the door. She opened it quietly and looks out. Robb's room was all the way down the hall, but at the moment, Isabelle didn't care. She wanted answers. Stepping out of Bran's room, she stayed on her toes. She ignored all the sounds she could hear from Sansa's room, trying not to think too hard on it. 

Bran watched her, finding it hard for him to decide weather or not to join her. He wanted answers, sure, but couldn't they wait until sex ed next year? Bran sighed and looked at the clock. 12:09, he read. Theon won't be happy, he thought and followed after his friend.

Isabelle knocked lightly on Robb's door, then proceeded to open it. Peeking in, she saw Robb sprawled on his bed, blanket only covering half his body. Looking harder, Isabelle could see he had no shirt, causing pink to dust her cheeks. She wouldn't admit it, but had the smallest crush one the oldest Stark. She was happy it was dark.

In the floor laid Theon on a handful of blankets and pillows. He was snoring rather loudly, something Isabelle must have missed while in the hall. He wasn't a heavy sleep, but he did like his sleep.

Isabelle made her way over, sitting on the floor. She lightly shook him, getting no response. She looked behind her, to Bran, for something. She sighed as he shook his head. She shook Theon rather violently the second time. He was awake and ready to yell, but Isabelle covered his mouth. "We just want answers."

"To what?" He asks, moving her had from his face.

"Sansa just came home with her boyfriend." She answers. She looked at him as a amused grin spread across his face. 

"They're in her room." Bran added. That detail only made him grin wider. 

"And you came to me." He finalizes. He nods and chuckles. "You came to the right place."

"Theon?" A tired Robb had asked. He had only woken to the sound of his brothers voice, only hearing the end of the conversation. "Whatever they're asking for, make them go back to bed." 

To the three fully awake teens, Robb wasn't making any sense. It seemed he was still asleep. But Theon knew what his friend meant. 

"I'm sorry, maybe another day." Theon said, making Isabelle stand with him. He pushed the two to the door, following. He looked down at them, chuckling. "You'll be fine." And with that, he closed the door. Theon had everything he needed to know.

 

Arya woke up to her younger brother knocking on her bedroom door. Arya put a pillow over her head, trying to fall back asleep. It was Saturday, that meant sleeping in for her. 

"Arya!" Rickon called from the other side of the door. "Gendry's here!"

Arya sat up hearing this. What is he doing here? She asked herself. "Okay! I'll be out in a minute!" She called to her younger brother. She could hear him walk away, no doubt to go watch cartoons in the living room. 

Rickon was always the first one up-out of the children-just so he could watch the early morning cartoons. He had been watching TV when a knock came to the door. He answered and saw his sister's friend, then promised to fetch her. Coming down the stairs, he told Gendry I'd be a minute. He sat on the couch, continuing his morning routine. At any moment, his mother will wake up and he'd help her make breakfast.

Gendry took a seat beside the young Stark, deciding it wouldn't hurt. He could hear shuffling from upstairs and thought it was Arya.

Upstairs, Arya had just finished getting dressed. She walked out of her room, seeing Summer at Bran's door, whining. "Bran! Come walk Summer!" She shouted, forgetting her mother was asleep. She cringed as she heard her mother's bed creak. Arya made her way to the stairs.

Hearing his name, Bran sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around him to see Isabelle on the floor, fast asleep. Bran was still phased by his dream, unable to forget it-at the moment. Once awake, he crawls out of bed and goes to his door. He opened it to see his mother.

"Bran, be a dear and walk Summer." She said, then walked down the hall. Passing Sansa's room, she could hear the TV. She smiled to herself.

Inside Sansa's room, Joffery was dressing himself while Sansa was opening the window. She hadn't planed any of last night. She was only supposed to go out with Joffery, not sleep with him. At the moment, she only regretted bringing him to her house.

"I'll see you tonight." Joffery said, then gave a light kiss to her lips. He crawled through the window, hanging there while trying to find his footing. 

Rickon was in the kitchen, helping his mother. When his back was turned, Joffery fell from the second floor, and to his luck, no one heard him. The TV was too loud, now occupied by Theon and Robb. 

Every few minutes, Robb would look over to Gendry and Arya, who were talking about some game they had won last night. Robb wasn't really listening, he was only making sure his sister was okay. He didn't know what to think of Gendry. No one in the house did. Robb was distracted by his friend.

Everyone was distracted from what they were doing when Bran came down with all the dogs. He had all the dogs on leashes, being dragged to the door. At the sight, Theon laughed, earning a glare from Arya. 

"Robb. help your brother." Catelyn said with a sigh. Robb stood and took half the leashes and walked outside, Bran following. Once gone, Ayra punched Theon in the arm, then walked back over to Gendry. 

Sansa comes down the stairs, trying to look normal, despite the weird way she walked. She knew if she didn't act natural, she would be questioned. She sits on the couch, watching the TV.

Five minutes later, Ned walked down the stairs with Isabelle, who had just woken up. Ned had his badge in hand as he laughed at something the young girl said. Ned smiled as he walked over to the table. He put his gun on his belt and sighed. "I'll see you all tonight!" He called.

"Have a good day!"

"Catch the bad guys!"

"Love you!'

Ned walked out, going to his car. As he walked to the car, Robb and Bran were walking back to the house. He nodded to them and left with a wave. Bran took the dogs to the back while Robb went inside. He saw Sansa in his seat and sighed. Theon had told him what he had heard. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't. But sense when does Bran lie?

Robb sat and watched TV as they all waited for breakfast.


	3. Party Like There's No Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then go dance with someone else." He said.
> 
> "But you're my boyfriend." 
> 
> "Whatever"
> 
> "Do you even care?"
> 
> "Just go." He ordered, standing. He looked at her.
> 
> "Why?" She asked. following his movement.
> 
> "Because you're annoying me." He answered.

Ned stood at the stairs, waiting for his children to come down. Catelyn came over in and fixed his tie. She sighed and looked up the stairs.

"We're going to be late!" She shouted, then walked to the door. She held her red dress in one hand, keeping it off the floor, and using her other hand to fix her hair. The party would start at nine, the clock read eight-thirty. Catelyn was worried. She didn't want to be late. 

Upstairs, Sansa was finishing Arya's hair, having been straightening it. Sansa was happy with herself, she was able to get everything done. She was also happy because Joffery was going to be at the party. She couldn't wait much longer. She walked to the door, her pink dress dragging on the floor. "Come on."

"I don't want to go." Arya mumbled, standing. She hated the dress. She hated the shoes. She hated the makeup her sister put on her. But she loved her father, and that's why she had to go. Her deep blue dress reached her ankles, which she was somewhat thankful for. She hated Robert Baratheon, who had helped Ned to afford the dresses and suits for his children.

Walking out of her room, Sansa ran into her older brother, being knocked backwards. She felt someone grab her hand as Arya caught her shoulders. 

"Sorry, sis." Robb said, walking to the stairs. Bran pulled his sister up, sighing. He didn't want to go either.

"We're leaving!" Ned shouted, exiting the house with Rickon and Catelyn. Robb followed after, and was soon followed by the other three Starks.

In the car, Arya was complaining. "Do we have to where these?" She asked, holding up a mask.

"It's the theme, like it or not, you have to where it." Catelyn said from the front. "Put it on."

Everyone followed the order as they pulled up to the hall. They saw everyone in dresses or suits, wearing masks over their faces. They filed out of the car, heading inside after being signed in. The police force decided to celebrate the announcement of new chief publicly. Arya didn't like the idea. 

Once inside, everyone split up. Ned, Catelyn and Rickon went to a table to talk to some friends. Robb went to go find Theon, who he hoped was even there. Sansa went to find Joffery. Arya went to go find a seat, not caring too much, which left Bran alone. He wondered around, finding himself at the food table, getting a glass of punch. 

An hour into the party, a police officer announced that there'd be a slow dance just before the new chief was announced. "Everyone get a partner!" He said into the mic. 

Gendry walked over to Arya, smiling down at her. She hadn't moved from her seat. "Care to dance?"

"No thank you." She said, looking up at him. "I'd rather stay here."

Gendry took the seat beside her. "Good, I really didn't want to dance either." Arya laughed as they engaged into conversation.

Across the hall, Bran was approached by a girl wearing a green mask. It covered her entire face, meaning he didn't know who she was. She had a small figure, and she was shorter than him. Her hair was a dark brown. From what Bran could see, she had green eyes. Her dress was white. 

"Want to dance?" She asked, her hand held out to him.

"I don't know how." He admited.

"Me neither." She said, taking his hand. "It'll be fine."

So the two danced, and as they did, he smiled. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Bran Stark." He replied, nodding to her. "And you are?" 

"Olivia Foyer." She answered.

"A very pretty name." He complimented.

From the corner of the room, a girl near the same age watched them, her mask covering the anger in her expression. She wore a light green dress, to match her eyes, and a white mask, opposite of Olivia. She huffed, tucking a strand of brunette locks behind her ear. She rolls her eyes at the two.

Not far from her, Sansa sat with Joffery, staring at the people dancing. "Don't you want to dance?"

"No." Joffery answered. "I hate dancing."

"Well I like dancing." She said. 

"Then go dance with someone else." He said.

"But you're my boyfriend." 

"Whatever"

"Do you even care?"

"Just go." He ordered, standing. He looked at her.

"Why?" She asked. following his movement.

"Because you're annoying me." He answered.

"Joffery." She said, hurt clear in her voice. 

"I'm done with you." He said and walked away. Sansa stood there, but quickly ran away. The girl in green watched and followed as the Stark ran to the bathrooms. 

"Sansa?" The younger asked when she entered. "Sansa?"

"Go away!" Sansa cried from the farthest stall. The mask was removed to show Isabelle in the mirror. 

"No, I'm not." Isabelle answered. "What happened?"

"It doesn't concern you!" The Stark cried, her tears hitting the floor.

"Sansa, I just want to help." Isabelle said, leaned against the wall. "I'll stand her all night if I have to."

Sansa unlocked the stall and came out.

"What did he do?"

Outside, everyone was seated and waiting for the announcement of police chief. Ned and Catelyn sat with their kids, wondering where Sansa had gone.

"Arya, where's your sister?" Catelyn asked. Arya gave a shrug, earning a sigh. "can you go check the bathroom?"

Arya sighed and stood, making her way there. Once inside, she saw Sansa crying on Isabelle's shoulder. She instantly ran over. "What happened?" She saw a bruise on Sansa's cheek. "Who hit you?"

"Joffery." Isabelle sneered. She looked at the older girl. "He's been hitting her for the past two months."

"Sansa, why didn't you tell us?" Arya asked.

"I thought that everything would be fine." Sansa wiped away her tears and washed her face. "I thought it would pass over."

"Sansa, abuse isn't acceptable." Arya said.

"You didn't have to go through that." Isabelle said, putting her mask back on.

"I know, but I thought he would change." Sansa sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror. "You can't tell mom or dad. No one."

"We won't." Isabelle promised, then looked at Arya, who nodded.

"We promise." Arya said. 

"Good, now lets go." Sansa said, her mask back on. 

Isabelle walked Sansa and Arya back to their table, smiling under her mask. She waved to the other Starks and went to her table, where Mr. and Mrs. Pry sat.

"Was that Isabelle?" Ned asked.

"Yes." Arya answered as the lights dimmed. 

"Well she looks nice." Catelyn commented.

"Alright! It's time to see who our new chief is!" The police officer from earlier said into the mic. He was smiling wider then earlier.

"No matter what he thinks, he isn't chief." Ned whispered, causing his familing to hold back their laughs.

"And our chief is none other than," The officer took a moment to look at the paper in hand. "Edderd Stark!"

Everyone claps happily. Catelyn kissed her husband, causing their youngest to fake gag. They all laughed.

 

Isabelle sat at home, clicking through the TV challenges with the remote. She stared blankly at the TV. 

"Hey, cousin!" Olivia says, walking into the living room. She smiled brightly.

"Don't talk to me." Isabelle said flatly. "I hate today."

"Why? The party was awesome!" Olivia beamed as she sat down beside her cousin.

"You know why." Isabelle said and stood.

"Where are going?" Olivia asked as she watched her cousin walk to the stairs.

"My room, where you aren't aloud." Isabelle seethed. She climbed the stairs and slammed her bedroom door closed. Olivia followed. "Go away!" Isabelle shouted.

"But Iz, I'm only trying to help!" Olivia shouted. 

"Just go away!" The younger yelled, not happy. She laid on her bed, grabbing her phone. She dialed a number she swore she'd never dial again, but she was desperate. "Hey Tommen."

"Isabelle? I thought you never wanted to speak to me again?" The boy asked through the line.

"I know I may have said that, but she's back." Isabelle sighed.

"Spill."

 

The next morning, the doorbell rung through the Stark house. They were all watching TV when it did. Bran was the one to stand and answer.

"Oh, hey Olivia." He said, shock over came his body. "What're you doing here? How'd you even find my house?"

"Oh, my cousin wanted to return this, but I came to give it instead." Olivia said, then handed him onr of his video games. Bran looked at it, then to the car behind her. Isabelle sat in the passenger, listening to her music, Bran could tell. 

"Olivia, if you don't come on, we'll be late, and if we're late, you're mom'll kill us!" Isabelle yells from the car.

"I gotta go." Olivia said, smiling. "I'll see you around." She said and ran off. Bran watched as she did. He waved to Isabelle, who rolled her eyes and looked at her phone.

Bran closed the door, a little disappointed.

"Who was the pretty girl?" Arya asked, shock it wasn't Isabelle herself.

"Izzy's cousin." Bran sat, looking at the TV.

"How do you know her?" Sansa asked.

"We danced last night." Bran answered. His sisters shared a look, then they looked to Robb. Over the past few weeks, the siblings noticed a change in the way Isabelle had been acting, and they all knew what it was. 

All but Bran and Rickon, of course.

Sansa shook her head while Arya shifted slightly. "Where're they going?" The younger sister asked.

"She didn't say." Bran said. A knock came to the door. This time Robb answered, seeing Gendry and Hot Pie. 

"Arya, your friends are here." He siad, sitting down. Arya jumped up and went to the door.

"We were going to the soccer field, we were wondering if you wanted to come." Hot Pie said.

"Sorry guys, sibling bonding day." Arya lied. In truth, she wasn't in any mood to see her friends. She barely wanted to see her family. But she willed herself out of bed and down the stairs. Today wasn't her day.

"Sure looks like bonding in here." Gendry said.

"Shut up, stupid." Arya sighed. pushing them out. She closed the door with a "Goodbye."

"So are we supposed to be playing a game or something?" Robb asked with a grin.

"Shut up and watch TV" Arya said and sat beside her younger brother. She would have to tell them eventually.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isabelle!" She scolded in a whisper, putting the blade in her back pocket. She ran over and took the test, seeing the little pink plus. "You idiot!"
> 
> "What's going on?" Arya asked, walking in. She looked at the girls, confusion on her face. Then she saw the test in her sister's hand and started to panic.
> 
> "Isabelle's pregnant." Sansa says, throwing the test in the trash bin. Arya's eyes widen and she grabs a hold of the door frame.
> 
> "No, I'm not." Isabelle says, watching Sansa wash her hands. "I'm not."
> 
> "Really?" Sansa asked, looking at the younger through the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some of the titles are gonna be song titles b/c those chapters will have something to do with those.

The night was still fresh on Arya's mind. They had won one of their online games. She was excited and so was Gendry, who's house they were at. It was in a quick moment that she had kissed him. It was out of character, but it felt ight and they didn't stop there.

Now, two weeks later Arya sat with Isabelle, the only person she felt she could trust. It's been a week sense the party, and Arya wasn't feeling good. 

"How'd you get your hands on that anyway?" Arya asked, looking at the younger girl. They were sitting on her bed, waiting.

"My mom has lots. For her or for her friends. She won't miss it, let alone notice." Isabelle answered, lying through her teeth.

"Oh." Arya sighed. The waited killed her. She hated waiting. Then, time was up. "Can you check it, please?" 

"Sure." Isabelle said, stood, then walked into the girls' bathroom. She picked up the stick with the answer and looked at it.

In the room next door, Sansa sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was all but okay. The breakup hit hard, and she wasn't over it. She looked at her nightstand, seeing her bottle of pain pills, the ones she used for cramps. She sighed and looked away.

She stood and went to the bathroom, her brother's switchblade behind her back. She hated herself. She hated Joffery. She hated everyone, and she just wanted a relief, just for a moment. She stopped when she opened the door, seeing Isabelle holding the pregnancy test. 

"Isabelle!" She scolded in a whisper, putting the blade in her back pocket. She ran over and took the test, seeing the little pink plus. "You idiot!"

"What's going on?" Arya asked, walking in. She looked at the girls, confusion on her face. Then she saw the test in her sister's hand and started to panic.

"Isabelle's pregnant." Sansa says, throwing the test in the trash bin. Arya's eyes widen and she grabs a hold of the door frame.

"No, I'm not." Isabelle says, watching Sansa wash her hands. "I'm not."

"Really?" Sansa asked, looking at the younger through the mirror.

"It's mine." Arya willed herself to say, taking a seat on the edge of the tub.

"What?" Sansa turned to face her sister. Sansa's face took one of disbelief. "Arya!"

"Quiet, someone'll hear you!" Isabelle scolds. She sees the blade in Sansa's back pocket and takes it from her. "What's this?"

"Give that back?" Sansa said, then turned to the younger.

"No." Isabelle said, shoving the object into her own pocket.

"Why do you have a knife?" Arya asks, looking up to her sister. 

"No reason." Sansa said, leaning against the counter top.

"You're cutting?" Isabelle asked, taking Sansa's wrist and examining them. There were no cuts.

"Sansa?' Arya asked.

"Yes, I cut." Sansa said, taking her hand from Isabelle. "Don't tell mom and dad."

"But Sansa-"

"Please? I won't tell them your pregnant." Sansa begged.

"Fine, but I'll have to eventually." Arya mumbled. She looked down.

"Boy or girl?" Isabelle asked, sitting beside her.

"What?' Arya asked.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Isabelle rephrased. 

"I don't know." Arya gave a small smile. She didn't believe it. She was pregnant. She was only fourteen-almost fifteen- and she was going to have a baby. Sansa smiled and sat on the other side of her sister. "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, because you're living with it." Sansa said.

"So are you." Arya laughed, lightly pushing her sister. Her smile faded soon after. "Where are the cuts?" 

Sansa looked down, then stood. She unbuttoned her jeans and showed the two the scars on her thighs. 

"I won't tell." Isabelle said. She bit her lip, looking down. 

"Something wrong?" Arya asked. She felt close to Isabelle, almost like she was her little sister. Arya felt slightly protective. 

"Huh, nothing." Isabelle answered.

"Oh, come on. You know our secrets, let us know one of yours." Sansa said, getting down to Isabelle's eye level.

"Fine." Isabelle sighed. "Does being in love with your brother count?"

Both Sansa and Arya's jaws dropped. They knew she liked their brother, but love? It was possible. 

"Love?" Arya asked.

"Yes? No? Maybe. Yes." Isabelle said, confusion clouded her brain. "I'v never felt it before. Not like that."

Sansa hugged the younger, smiling slightly. "It's okay. You'll figure it out. Your secret's safe with us."

"Yeah, no worries." Arya agreed. 

 

All the kids were in the living room. Robb, who was visiting, now that he's moved into his apartment across town, was in their father's arm chair. Arya, Sansa and Isabelle took up the couch. Rickon and Bran were on the floor. They were watching some reality show, when loud footsteps were heard from upstairs. They all looked to the stairs, seeing a furious Catelyn.

Catelyn held the pregnancy test in hand, walking to the TV and switched it off. She turned to the three girls sitting behind her youngest sons. She looked at them, searching for some sort of answer, but no one made eye contact. 

"I shouldn't have to ask this, but who's test is this?" She asked, trying to remain calm. She didn't care that Rickon was in the room, she wanted answers. 

"What is that?" Rickon asked.

"Just stay quiet." Bran muttered to his brother. 

"Well?" Catelyn asked. "I want to know."

"Mom," Sansa started.

"It's yours?" Robb asked in disbelief.

"What?" Sansa asked.

"It's not yours, is it?" Bran asked. turning to his friend. Isabelle wasn't paying him any attention. She was looking at her phone, reading the frantic messages her cousin sent her.

"Isabelle?" Catelyn questioned.

"What?" Isabelle looked up confused. She was too caught up in her phone. The messages made no sense. She could only think her fifteen-year-old cousin was drunk.

"Is this yours?" Catelyn asked, sighing. She was frustrated and her head was pounding. Her heart was too. If she were to be honest with herself, she'd see she was more scared that angry.

"I would never take one in your house!" Isabelle shouted, fear taking over. She looked back at her phone, receiving another text.

'I'm in the police station and I'm scared.' Read the text from Olivia. Isabelle ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you sure? That seems like something you would do." Rickon pointed out.

"Stay out of it." Bran warned.

"Don't shout!" Catelyn yelled, ignoring her youngest. 

"I wasn't!" Isabelle denied. She couldn't stay calm any longer. Her phone rang and she picked up, answering her cousin's call. "Yes?"

"Mr. Stark, Uncle Ray, police, drugs, hospital, scared!" Olivia wasn't calm either. She was freaking out in the police station, but before either could calm down, Olivia's phone died. It scared Isabelle.

"Izzy?" Bran asked. he could see the fear in her eyes. He didn't know what was really going one. 

"Who's is it?" Robb asked.

"Gendry's!" Arya shouted.

"Don't shout!" Catelyn said.

"How would you know?" Bran asked. That single quest caused everyone to start yelling. Arya yelling that it was hers. Isabelle yelling in defense. Sansa was yelling to try and protect the two. Bran was trying to calm everyone down with Robb. Rickon wanted answers, not understanding. Catelyn was yelling at Arya for obvious reasons.

It all stopped when Ned and another officer walked into the house. 

"What is going on?" He asked, looking at his wife. Catelyn only held up the test, her headache worse. 

"Dad, I can explain." Sansa said, standing.

"Not now." The other office, Officer Jamie Lannister, said. He sighed, looking at the fear filled Isabelle. "Ned."

"Isabelle, can we talk int the kitchen?" Ned asked. The girl stood, running over. 

"Is Olivia okay? What did she do?" She asked frantically. 

"Just come with me." Ned said. He walked Isabelle into the kitchen, where they both took a seat at the island. "Isabelle, when was the last time you saw your father?"

"My father? I thought this was about Olivia?" Isabelle asked. 

"Isabelle-"

"Last night, before he left for his business trip." She answered. "What is this about?"

"He had a business trip?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, down south. What happened?" She asked. He gave a sad look. 

"I'm sorry, Isabelle, but your father was found murdered this morning." Ned said. 

Shock over came Isabelle's body as she stood. "No! You're lying!" 

In the living room, Jamie was making small talk when the yelling came from the kitchen. He looked over.

"What is this about?" Robb asked.

"Ray Pry, he uh, he was murdered." Jamie said, looking at his feet. The family looked at each other.

"Don't lie to me!" They heard Isabelle yell. 

"Isabelle, I would never lie to you-"

Who killed him?" Isabelle cut Ned off.

"That's why were asking. We don't know yet." Ned explained. He was trying his best to calm the girl down, seeing as she was crying now. "I need you to calm down."

"Is Olivia a suspect?" She suddenly asked. She put a hand on the island, her head tilted down. She stared at the wood floor, her tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"No, Olivia's fine. She hasn't done anything wrong." Ned said. "Are you calm? Can you answer anymore questions?" Isabelle doesn't answer. "I'm not pressuring you, Isabelle, but I need your help. Do you know where your mother is? Or your aunt?"

"They're missing?" Isabelle's head shot up. Ned nodded sadly. "I haven't seen them sense this morning."

"Do you know where they could be?" Ned asked. She shook her head. "It's going to be okay. We're going to figure out who did this. I promise."

"He was having an affair." Isabelle said. 

"Do you know who with?" He asked. She shook her head. "I'd look at her husband. He's anger prone." 

"How do you know this?" 

"At the mall, he confronted my dad, last month. He was so mad." She said. She sobbed. "I can't think of anything else!" 

Ned lead her into the living room, where Sansa consoled her. It was horrible, and no one knew what to do. "Hey, I'll be back, and I'll have Olivia with me. We're gonna figure this out." He said, looking at her, then to his family. Catelyn looked even more stressed. Robb was still in shock. Sansa and Arya were comforting Isabelle. Bran was trying to get her to calm down. Rickon didn't know what was going on.

"Lets go." Jamie said, walking to the door. Ned nodded and followed his partner. 

The last thing he saw was Isabelle sobbing on his daughter's shoulder. 

"We're going to find that asshole." He said, getting into the passenger seat. Jamie nodded.

 

At the police station, they were surprised when they didn't find Olivia there. 

"Where'd she go?" Ned asked.

"She ran, right out the doors. We can't find her." An officer said. Jamie looked at Ned.

"You know what this means." He said.

"She's a suspect." Ned clarified. He sat and put his head in his hands. "Now what? I promised Isabelle her cousin."

"We have to find the murderer." Jamie said.

"But there're four suspects, three that are missing and one we don't knew know the name of." Ned said, looking up at the man.

"Yeah, this won't be easy."


	5. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arya, Bran!" Sansa called up. She heard only one pair of foot steps. Arya came down and went to eat. "Bran!" After no reply, Sansa ventured up the stairs and to her brother's room. Upon opening the door, she saw the open window. She started to panic and returned to her remaining two siblings. "He isn't here!" 
> 
> "What do you mean?" Arya asked.
> 
> "I mean he ran off." Sansa said.
> 
> "Just call him." Rickon supplied. Arya nodded as Sansa followed the order. She called, wit no answer. After a second time, she looked at her siblings worried.

"Arya, you have to tell him." Sansa whispered in the dark of her sister's room. She didn't want to wake Isabelle, who was asleep across the room. 

"I can't. Not now." Arya argued. She looked to the clock, which read two-thirty AM. "Go to bed."

"Fine, but this isn't over." Sansa said, going to their shared bathroom, which connected their rooms. "Goodnight."

After Sansa left, Arya laid in bed, unable to sleep. She only laid there, thinking. She couldn't pull her mind away from two things. Jon and her pregnancy. Her thoughts kept her up until sunrise. By then, Isabelle was awake. 

Isabelle looked at Arya, whose eyelids were drooping. When Arya finally fell asleep, Isabelle snuck out the room and down the hall. She opened Bran's door and looked in. His back was to her and she could hear his light snoring. She crept in, silently closing the door. She crawled under the blankets and wrapped his arm around her. 

"Izzy?" He mumbled, still asleep. She looked at him, fearful. 

"Shh." She eased, tears threatening to fall. She quickly wiped her eyes and closed her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." He whispered, half asleep. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "You don't need to be."

"But-but..." She was at a lose of words. He doesn't know what he's doing, she thought. "Okay."

An hour later, Robb was walking into the house. He wasn't going to be long, seeing as no one seemed to be up. After taking a step forward, her saw his father on the couch. 

"What're you doing up?" He asked.

"What're you doing here?" His father countered. 

"I asked first." Robb stated. 

"I'm looking at the file, something just isn't adding up." Ned said, sitting back. Robb took a seat beside his father. 

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"I don't know who the killer is." Ned said.

"Well, angry husband is ruled out, what about Mrs. Pry? She's been missing for a week, why isn't she a suspect?" 

"Because, we believe she didn't know about the affair." 

"Well, that doesn't anyone else didn't know." Robb stood, going to the stairs. "I just need the box I left here."

Ned looked away from his son as he went up the stairs. He looked at the papers, then grabbed his phone. "Jamie, I know who killed Ray."

 

Ned and Jamie drove to a motel, parking in front of a room. Isabelle sat in the back, looking at the men. "Are you positive?"

Jamie nodded, looking back at her. "Yeah, we're positive."

The door to the room opened and Dena Foyer, Isabelle's aunt, stepped out. Jamie and Ned got out, telling Isabelle to stay there. 

"Ms. Foyer, a word." Ned said. Dena looked at them, eyes narrowing. She takes a step back, pulling a gun from her side. 

"Don't come any closer." She warned. Jamie and Ned took out their guns, pointing them to Dena. 

"Dena, it's over. Hand over the gun." Jamie said. Dena looked at him, then shakes her head. "We know you killed Ray. You found out, about the affair, and you didn't want him to hurt your sister, so you killed him. Then you tried to run, with your sister and daughter, but you left your niece, not being able to face her."

"He has hurting her. He did't care." Dena sneered. She shook her head and threw the gun at their feet. "Go ahead, arrest me."

Jamie made his way over, putting the handcuffs on her. At the sound of the clicking, the door opened. Olivia walked out, looking at them . She looked at the cop car, then ran over. Isabelle got out and hugged her cousin, crying. 

"I'm sorry! I don't hate you! I don't hate you! I'm so sorry!" Isabelle sobbed on her cousin's shoulder. 

 

The beginning of July was where it really went down hill. Robb wasn't as in touch with the family as he was at the beginning of summer. He seemed to have drifted away, only calling every few days, or not at all. Sansa stayed locked in her room, only coming out for food and water. She would leave the house every now and again, but she didn't seem the same. Arya still hadn't told Gendry, let alone see him. She was 'too busy' helping her mother-for once-or sleeping. Bran found himself wanting to be with Isabelle more and more everyday, oblivious to his own feelings Rickon became quiet, he talked less, but his energy level stayed the same.

"Don't you think it's time to tell him?" Sansa asked. She looked at Arya, who was laid out on the couch. Arya looked at her sister, annoyed. 

"I'll tell him when I'm ready." She snapped. She got up and went to her room, slamming the door. Sansa sighed. The sound of the door slamming was heard throughout the house, making Bran cringe at the sudden broken silence.

He sat on his bed, playing one of his man video games. His birthday was coming up, but he wasn't paying much attention. He only cared about Isabelle, who was still struggling with the loss of her dad. He wanted to make her happy again. As he played, his phone rang. 

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I'm bored out of my mind." Isabelle whined over the phone.

"I guess I could come over. Let me ask Sansa." He answered.

"Sansa?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, mom and dad are doing date night or something." Bran answered.

"Sansa will never let you come over, not with your parents out the house. Just sneak out." Isabelle said. 

"Sneak out? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Come on, Bran." She whispered over the phone. Bran didn't know what came over him, but he thought she sounded...sexy. "Nothing bad will happen."

"A-alright." He said. "I'll see you in twenty." He hung up and went to the window. 

Down the hall, Rickon was watching cartoons while playing with dinosaurs. He could hear Sansa down stairs, watching TV, and Arya across the hall, listening to music. He was trying his best to ignore both, but it wasn't working out too well. He wanted his parents home, one at least. He didn't understand what was going on, and a part of him was happy about it. 

"Rickon!" Sansa called. He put down the dinosaurs, stood, and went to his sister. "Help me set the table." He did as told, grabbing the silverware. 

After a half hour, dinner was ready. It was nothing big, but it's what Sansa could do. Bowls of hot stew were set on the table, steam emitting of them. 

"Arya, Bran!" Sansa called up. She heard only one pair of foot steps. Arya came down and went to eat. "Bran!" After no reply, Sansa ventured up the stairs and to her brother's room. Upon opening the door, she saw the open window. She started to panic and returned to her remaining two siblings. "He isn't here!" 

"What do you mean?" Arya asked.

"I mean he ran off." Sansa said.

"Just call him." Rickon supplied. Arya nodded as Sansa followed the order. She called, wit no answer. After a second time, she looked at her siblings worried. 

"Call Jojen, or Isabelle." Arya said. 

"I'll call Isabelle, you call Jojen." Sansa said, dialing the number.

"Yes, Jojen Reed please." She could hear Arya say. "This is him?"

"Pick up, Iz." Sansa muttered as it rang. It went to voice mail after the fourth ring. She cursed under her breath. "She didn't pick up."

"Jojen doesn't know a thing." Arya replied. 

"Now what?" Rickon asked. They looked at him.

 

At Isabelle's house, the two teens sat on her bed. The power was out so they had nothing to do other than sit there.

"I'm bored." Isabelle whined like a four-year-old.

"Me too." bran agreed. "Any ideas?"

"A few."

"Any that a legal and not a joke."

"Nope." Isabelle said, popping the 'p'.

"Then what?"

"i don't know."

They sat in complete darkness, side by side. Isabelle decided it would just be fun to annoy him, so she poked him in the side.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"Why do you think?"

"Because you love me oh so much." Bran replied sarcastically.

You have no idea, Isabelle thought. "Yeah right."


	6. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did Bran run away?" He asked as she turned back in her seat.
> 
> "He didn't. He just left the house without permission." Sansa said. She had to focus hard on driving. The stress was eating away at her, she almost couldn't handle it.
> 
> "Shouldn't we call dad?" Rickon asked.

Sansa, Arya and Rickon drive down the road, looking for their brother. They had no such luck in the past hour. Riding around town with their brother screaming out the window wasn't helping.

"Rickon, stop screaming! It isn't working." Arya turned in her seat. She looked at her youngest brother and saw fear in his eyes. "Just, calm down. We'll find him."

"Why did Bran run away?" He asked as she turned back in her seat.

"He didn't. He just left the house without permission." Sansa said. She had to focus hard on driving. The stress was eating away at her, she almost couldn't handle it.

"Shouldn't we call dad?" Rickon asked.

"Not yet. If we can't find him in thirty minutes, then we'll call dad." Arya said, scanning the streets. Sansa pulled over to a gas station and handed Arya a twenty.

"Go by some gas." She ordered. For once, Arya didn't argue or complain. She did as told. She walked inside and dreaded it soon after. Gendry was at the register, paying for a drink. 

"Hey Arya." He said, looking over. 

"Hey." She said, trying to be quick. 

"How've you been?" He asked.

"Terrible. My brother's missing." She said. She walked over to the register and paid the cashier. "Ten on two, please."

"That can't be good." Gendry said. He watched her. "Need any help?"

"No, we got it under control." She said. 

"What's wrong with me wanting to help?"

"We just don't need it."

"Or you just don't want it."

"I have to find my brother."

"Which one?" 

"It's none of your business."

"Then what is my business?"

"Your baby!"

"My what?" 

"I'm pregnant!"

"Arya!" He watched her as she walked out of the gas station. When she got to her sister's car, she slammed the door shut and put her head in her hands. 

"Arya?" Rickon asked.

"Not now." She said. Sansa got into the car and they continued to look for Bran.

Across town, Isabelle and Bran were walking in the woods behind her house. She shone the flashlight around, the started walking backwards. She shone the light in his face. 

"Having fun?" She asked. She smiled as he looked at her.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I found this old tree house." Isabelle said.

"So why are we going to see it now?" 

"Because, there isn't anything else to do." 

Silence fell over them. It was a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break. They only heard the crickets and the snap of twigs under their feet. A rustling came from behind Isabelle and she jumped, tripping over a tree root. Bran runs over, catching her around the waist. The flashlight hit the ground.

"You shouldn't walk backwards." He said in a hushed voice. She placed her hands on his shoulders. The clouds parted, the moon light shined down on them.

"Bran..." She whispered, unable to find her courage. She stared at him and cracked a small smile. He smiled back at her, pulling her to her feet. She leaned on him, looking into his eyes. He leaned his head down and caught her lips. 

It was a sweet and simple kiss. It was nothing more or less, and they liked it that way. To Bran, her lips tasted like cherries. To Isabelle, he tasted like chocolate. When they pulled away, neither looked at each other. 

"That was..."

"Amazing." She finished. She took his hand and pulled him back to her house. She smiled to herself.

Sasnsa drove up to Isabelle's house as they came out of the woods. She got out, running over. "What are you doing?! We've been looking for you for two hours! We almost called the cops!"

Arya sat with Rickon, observing the scene. She saw them holding hands, their fingers interlocked. She saw the stupid smiles on their faces. She even caught the look his brother gave Isabelle. She could only imagine what had happened.

"Sansa! Mom and dad'll be home in thirty minutes!" She yelled. Sansa grabbed Bran's free hand and hugged him close. 

"You scared me so much." She sobbed. Bran hugged her back. He never thought his relationship with his sister was a good one. Sansa drags him to her car, staring back at Isabelle, who was just standing there. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bran called back to her. As she watched them drive away, she felt her stomach fall. She looked at the big house beside her, and she started to take deep breathes. She walked to the door and went inside.

In the car, Sansa had calmed down. "Why'd you leave?"

"I wanted to get out the house." Bran replied.

"That's no excuse." Sansa said.

"Well I'm sorry." He said.

"Just don't scared me like that." She siad. 

"Or me." Arya said. "We didn't know what to do."

"I say we did good." Rickon said. He got looks from his three older siblings. 

"Whatever. I had a fight in the gas station." Arya admits.

"With who?" Sansa asked.

"Gendry!" Arya said. "I'll explain later."

"What were you doing?" Sansa asked, looking at her brother through the mirror briefly. 

"The power went out, so we went exploring in the woods." Bran explained.

"And what happened in the woods?" Arya asked. Bran looked down. He didn't want to talk about. 

"Bran?" Sansa asked.

"Nothing." He said. "It's between Isabelle and me."

"Sansa, he's blushing." Arya laughed. She was happy she could think of anything but Gendry. 

"Bran, what happened?" Rickon asked.

"I said it was nothing."

"It's not nothing if your red faced." Sansa said with a chuckle. 

"Shut up." Bran said


	7. She Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not let him hurt you, littlebird." It was Sandor Clegane, more commonly known as the Hound. Sansa knew him; he was a body guard for Baratheon Industries. Robert and his wife Cersei had decided their oldest needed watching over, therefor, Sandor was hired.
> 
> "Sandor? What are you doing here?" She asked and stood. She focused more on why he was talking to her then what he was saying.
> 
> "Joffery said he wanted to come her, so I had to come." He said. He held a bag toward her. "You left this in the store." He said, a finger pointed to JC Penny.

Sansa sat at the mall, phone in hand. She hand bag after bag sat beside her. She thought I'd be best to get out the house, though she didn't want to come alone, no one in the house or a friend wanted to join her. She had been to every store worth walking into. She bought shirts, skirts, pants, scarfs, and shoes. She also found it in her heart to by clothes for her unborn niece or nephew. 

Though, the small soon left her face when she saw him; Joffery. He was switching spit with Margaery Tyrell, someone she thought was her friend. Her eyes narrowed at the two. She felt betrayed, of course, but was soon consumed with sadness. Her face fell and she looked to her lap. Her head was brought up quickly by a voice.

"Do not let him hurt you, littlebird." It was Sandor Clegane, more commonly known as the Hound. Sansa knew him; he was a body guard for Baratheon Industries. Robert and his wife Cersei had decided their oldest needed watching over, therefor, Sandor was hired.

"Sandor? What are you doing here?" She asked and stood. She focused more on why he was talking to her then what he was saying.

"Joffery said he wanted to come her, so I had to come." He said. He held a bag toward her. "You left this in the store." He said, a finger pointed to JC Penny.

"Oh, thank you." She said, taking the bag. She was grateful, though she didn't show much of it.

"As I said, don't let him hurt you." Sandor repeated. He walked away, knowing she was watching him. He didn't mind, much to his surprise. 

Sansa sat back down, placing the bag beside her. She put her thoughts of Sandor to the side for later. She had another hour at the mall to find her brother a gift for his birthday, another reason she came to the mall. As if her silent prayers were answered, a familiar face came walking by with a boy. 

"Isabelle!" Sansa called, not to loudly. The two turned, and she recognized the boy to be Jojen Reed, another friend of Bran's. Sansa made her way over, smiling. "I need your help."

"With?" Isabelle asked. She raised her eyebrow, Jojen doing the same. It wasn't everyday Sansa Stark asked them for help, especially at a place like the mall. 

"I still need to get my brother a birthday gift." The Stark explained. 

"I guess we can help." Isabelle said. Jojen looked at her for a moment, then nodded. 

"Great! Any ideas?" Sansa asked.

"Get him a new game." Jojen said, almost boredly. 

"I don't know what he likes." Sansa admitted.

"We'll help you there too." Isabelle said, then dragged the two to the game store.

"Izzy!" Jojen grumbled, seeing the store in sight. "I have to get home."

"It's not like you have date." Isabelle said. She looked back at him. "Unless you do."

"I don't, but-"

"Okay then." 

Sansa looked at the racks and shelves of games as the two argued. She didn't know what to buy, and the two by her side weren't much help like Isabelle promised. "Hello?"

"Right, Bran." Isabelle said, looking to the shelf. She smiled as his name left her lips. Their secret kiss was perfect. Their secret relationship was great. She hated having to keep it a secret, but if her protective mother found out, it would bring out "Mama Bear Extreme" , as she called it. 

"Why not this?" Jojen asked. He head up a case of a M rated game. Sansa didn't like the idea. Isabelle was another story. 

"Get it, I can change the rating label later." Isabelle said, then took the game. She put it in the hands of the Stark. "Go, he'll like it."

Sansa bought the game, not matter how much she didn't want to. 

 

Arriving home, Sansa went to her room with all her bags. She put everything any, after cutting the tags. She looked at the scissors and stood. She walked into her shared bathroom and locked both doors. She undid her jean shorts and they pooled at her feet. She took a razor off the counter and looked at her sacred thighs. She had told her sister she would stop, but she hadn't. She was struggling.

She took the razor and pressed it along her right thigh, blood running down her thigh. Se couldn't look at the red liquid. She couldn't will herself too. After a few more cuts, she hopped into the shower, still in her shirt and underwear, and turned to water on. The water hit her face, running down her body. It stung her cuts, but washed away the blood. She stood there, letting it all happen. 

"Sansa!" Arya's voice came from outside. Sansa ignored her. "Sansa! Are you in the shower?"

"Yeah!" Sansa shouted back. She sighed and looked down, watching the blood go to the drain.

"Dinner's ready!" Arya shouted. Her voice suddenly became hushed, but still hearable. "Are you cutting?"

"No. I stopped. Remember?" Sasnsa asked, then turned the water off. She heard her sister walk away, so she grabbed a towel. She dried her body and hair, wrapped her thighs in guzzle, then changed. She went down stairs and sat with her family. Dinner went on like any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5  
> Also, sorry for the short chapter, im so tired


	8. Best Party Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The cake?" Sansa asked. "I though we had the cake."
> 
> "We don't. Now, make sure it's the right cake, or else Bran won't be happy." Catelyn stated. After that, the door bell rang. Sansa went to the door and opened it, seeing Jojen and Meera.
> 
> "We have a problem." Jojen said. 
> 
> "Not another one." Catelyn groaned. "What is it?" She asked as she walked in. Meera set their present to Bran on the table.

The day had come, and the house was frantic. Ned was avoiding going inside by grilling burgers in the backyard. He was using the old grill, which had to be watched every second. As he was back there, so was Robb and Theon, who were in charge of decorating. They were throwing streamers and tying balloons to things, goofing off here and there. Inside, Catelyn was preparing the other foods, with Rickon helping every step of the way. Upstairs, Sansa and Arya were wrapping the presents. Bran was asked to stay in his room until everything was ready.

It was his birthday after all.

Sansa and Arya sit in Arya's room, wrapping the presents. They were making small talk until they ran out of paper. 

"What do we do?" Arya asked.

"Mom!" Sansa yelled, running to the stairs 

"Do not run in this house!" Catelyn yelled.

"Mom." Sansa slowed, going down the stairs. "We ran out of wrapping paper."

"What?" Catelyn asked. She looked at her daughter as sh entered. "Just, go buy some more." She said and handed her a ten dollar bill. "Go."

"Arya, come on!" Sansa yelled up the stairs. She grabbed her car keys and watched her sister come down. "We're going to the store."

"Fine by me." Arya said walking out the door. 

Outside, Ned was laughing in amusement as Theon was trying to hang a 'Happy Birthday' banner on her house. Ned couldn't help but to laugh at the failure. The wind wasn't Theon's friend. 

"Robb, a hand please!" The annoyed Greyjoy shouted at his amused friend. Nodding, Robb tried to contain his laughter and made his way over to his friend. Theon was on the highest point of the ladder, trying to hang the colorful banner. As he passed, Robb ran into the ladder, knocking it over. His friend, hung from the house, trying to find something to stand on.

Inside, Catelyn sighed at the sight. She couldn't believe everything was going wrong. She hadn't planned for any mishaps. She only wanted a good, nice party with family and Bran's friends, an exception to Theon. She stepped outside, lookink up to the boy dangling from her bedroom window. "Theon! If you fall from there, were still having this party!" She yelled to him. She then stepped back inside as Robb picked up the latter.

At the dollar store, Arya was looking at the different colored paper while Sansa was looking at the bows. Sure, Sansa wouldn't thin of putting one on her brother's presents, but it kept her from rushing Arya. She knew Arya wanted to be out of the house, so did she, but it was killing her.

"Blue or silver?" Arya asked.

"Silver." A voice from behind startled them. The looked to see Gendry, who was being avoided by the two. He smiled at them.

"Blue it is." Arya said, handing her choice to her sister. "Go pay."

Sansa didn't argue, she just went along to the register.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Gendry jumped to the point. He wanted answers.

"Because." Arya said flatly. 

"That isn't a good answer." He said.

"It is for me." Arya said, then walked toward her sister.

"Arya, I want to be a part of this." He stopped her.

"Really? Because, you haven't called sense I told you." She defended.

"I was giving you space." He said.

"Space? I don't need space." 

"Then what do you need?"

"I need to get home." With that, she walked away. 

At the Stark household, Catelyn was frantically looking for a spoon. Rickon went into the drawer and grabbed one, handing it to her. "Thank you." Rickon nodded and went to the fridge.

The back door opened and Robb came in.

"Is Theon on ground level?" Catelyn asked her oldest.

"Yes." He answered, grabbing a glass of water. 'We finish decorating."

"Good. Help your father." She said.

"Got it." He said and exited the house. Theon was sat in a lawn chair, holding his head. He was muttering something along the lines of never helping again. Robb shook his head, chuckling. "Mom said to help you." He said to his father. 

"Good, watch the grill, I'll be right back." Ned said, patting his son on the back. He went inside, avoiding his wife and son in the kitchen and going upstairs. As he did, Sansa and Arya walked into the house. 

"We got the paper!" Sansa shouted. She was in a overly happy mood. She didn't know why, but she was thankful for whatever was causing it. 

"Good, finish wrapping your brother's presents. Sansa, I need you to go pick up the cake." Catelyn walked into the room. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. 

"The cake?" Sansa asked. "I though we had the cake."

"We don't. Now, make sure it's the right cake, or else Bran won't be happy." Catelyn stated. After that, the door bell rang. Sansa went to the door and opened it, seeing Jojen and Meera.

"We have a problem." Jojen said. 

"Not another one." Catelyn groaned. "What is it?" She asked as she walked in. Meera set their present to Bran on the table. 

"Isabelle isn't picking up her phone." Jojen said.

"Well try again." Arya said.

"Meera, could you help Arya finish wrapping the presents?" Catelyn asked as Sansa left the house again. 

"Of course." Meera replied, then followed Arya upstairs.

"Mom!" Rickon yelled from the kitchen. Catelyn ran that way. Jojen dialed Isabelle's number, listening to the ring. 

"You've reached my voice mail. Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you." Isabelle's prerecorded voice came to his ears. He sighed. 

"Jojen! Could you come here?" Catelyn's voice called. Jojen didn't answer, he only put away his phone and did as told. 

"Yes!" A yelled ripped through the insanity. 

"Bran? Are you alright?" Ned called from his room.

"I'm fine!" Bran called back. He had just beat one of the harder games he had, so he had to yell. 

At the cake shop, Sansa had just walked in. She walked up to the cashier, smiling sweetly. "I'm here to pick up an order."

"Everyone is." The man behind the counter muttered. "Name?"

"Stark." Sansa replied. 

"One sec." The man said, going to the back. The place was filled with chatter from the costumers and yells from the staff. It reminded Sansa of home, which was across town. She sighed. "Here you are." he cashier said, coming back with a box. Sansa opened in after he placed it on the counter. She looked at it, then tasted the icing. 

"This is wrong." She said. She looked at him, her sweet smile long gone. "It's supposed to be chocolate cake with double chocolate icing. This is chocolate cake with chocolate fudge icing. This is wrong."

"It's all the same." the man said. 

"No, it isn't. Fix it." Sansa demanded. 

"Look, girl, I have five move orders, can't the kid just deal with it?" He asked, elbow rested on the counter.

"No, you got my order wrong. I want you to fix it." Sansa said. 

"You got her order wrong. The costumer's always right." A random costumer said, coming up behind her. 

"I don't have the time to fix the cake." The cashier said.

"Then I want my money back." Sansa said. 

"We can't give you your money back." The cashier said. the crowd that had surrounded booed at this.

"You stink!" 

"You're the worst!"

"Fix her cake!"

The comments were endless. The crowd went on, and soon, the entire store was yelling for another cake. 

"Fine! I'll fix the cake!" The grumpy cashier yelled, then went to the back. The crowd cheered and some high-fived. 

"Thanks." Sansa said, and turned to the first person to help her. 

"It was no problem." He said, then walked back to his table with a wave. Well he's mysterious, Sansa thought and took a seat. 

At the house, Jojen still hadn't gotten Isabelle on the phone. He decided to wait for her to call back, so he started helping Catelyn. The food was done, all they really needed was the lemonade. 

"Jojen, help Rickon make the lemonade, will you?" Catelyn asked then carried a bowl outside. She looked at the table, seeing the burgers on a platter. She smiled and set the bowl down. She looked around, not finding her son or his friend anywhere. She didn't question it and walked back inside. Ned walked down the stairs, happy he avoided going most of the work. He needed a rest and today was his only day off. 

"Rickon, that's too much sugar." Jojen said, taking the bag from the boy. "Just stir it." He said, taking out his phone. As he unlocked it, it rang. He quickly answered. "Isabelle?"

"Not exactly." He heard Olivia say. He had met her once, it hadn't ended well on his end. "She can't make it."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We got dragged to some bitches wedding." Olivia said. "I have to go." She said and hung up. Jojen sighed and put his phone up. 

"This isn't happening." He muttered. He looked over to Rickon, who was carrying the lemonade to the door. "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much." Rickon said, trying to open the door. Jojen went over to help him.

Meera and Arya came down the stairs, presents in hand. They went out the door and set them down on one end of the table. "Where's Sansa?" Meera asked.

"She isn't back yet?" Ned asked, looking to his wife.

"She went to get the cake." Rickon said. 

"She should've been back by now." Catelyn said. 

"Mrs. Stark, we have a problem." Theon said, coming around the house. Everyone made their way to where Theon came from, seeing the grill in flames. 

"Theon!" Catelyn scolded. Robb stood there, trying to put out the fire, unsuccessfully. Meera took Arya and Rickon back to the table as Jojen grabbed the water hose. He turned to knob and water went shooting at the fire. In less than a minute, the fire was out. 

From upstairs, Bran could hear the yelling outside. His mother scolding his brother and Theon for leaving the grill unattended. He chuckled as he heard Ned phrasing Jojen for putting out the fire. What confused him was there was no one yelling Isabelle's name. He got up and went down stairs. As he got to the bottom, Sansa walked through the door with a cake box.

"Bran, it took a while, but I made the baker redo your cake because he messed up the first one. I know we aren't the best siblings, but I still love you and I want you to know that." She said, as she placed the cake down.

"You made him redo the entire cake?" Bran asked. 

"Yeah, it's your birthday, so you should be happy." Sansa said and smiled. Bran hugged his sister, which he hadn't done in a while. It shocked Sansa, but she hugged him back. 

"Thanks." He said. 

"No problem." She said. Arya walked in. 

"You're home!" She exclaimed. She smiled and they all went outside with the cake. Upon looking around, Bran frowned slightly, not seeing his girlfriend there. 

"Bran, come on, we're going to eat first." Catelyn said, leading her son to the table. He sat beside Jojen, giving him a look that said; 'Where's my other best friend?'

"Isabelle can't make it. Something came up." Jojen said. Bran nodded. They all ate and and had some cake. When it came to presents, everyone fought one which one he got to open first. Soon enough, he decided he'd open the one that came from Jon in the mail. As he opened the box, the gate creaked open, but no one noticed. 

"An army knife, cool." Bran said, holding the blade in hand. Catelyn put a hand to her head and Ned smiled. The blade was closed, of course, but that didn't mean the mother didn't worry.

"Careful. It's pretty sharp." A voice said as Bran opened it. He turned his head to see Isabelle standing beside his house. She was wearing a white. frilly dress that went to above her knees. Her hair was held out of her face by a red head band . Her feet were bare.

"You came." Bran said.

"I thought you were at a wedding." Jojen inquired.

"I was...until I snuck away and waked the four miles to get here." Isabelle said, walking over. 

"Four miles?" Bran asked, shocked. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss your birthday." She said, sitting between him and Jojen. "What'd I miss?"

"All the fun." Robb said, bursting into laughter. "You'll thank me later. I recorded Theon hanging from the side of the house."

"How mature are you?" Sansa asked.

"Theon was what?" Arya asked.

The rest of the day went along those lines. Bran was happy with everything got, even if his parents had gotten him a few shirts, he was happy. Everything was fine, until everyone realized the second pitcher of lemonade was made with salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "A Thousand Miles" by Venessa Carlton


	9. Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey look, here comes your girlfriend." Rickon said, pointing to a laughing Isabelle outside the store. She was standing with her friend, Daenerys Targaryen, laughing about who knows what. Yes, Daenerys was a few years older, but it seemed Isabelle had friends who were older than her. She didn't seem to mind.
> 
> "She isn't my girlfriend." Bran said, trying to hind the fact that she indeed was his girlfriend.
> 
> "Bran, I know you sneak out on Saturday nights to go out with her." Rickon said, and it was true. Bran did sneak out Saturdays to see Isabelle. Saturdays were his parents 'date night' so it was perfect, especially when he snuck out when Sansa was in bed and Arya was down stairs. He didn't see a fault it the system, until now.

School would be stating soon, so Catelyn had to take her children clothes shopping. Walking into the mall, Catelyn looked at her children.

"Bran, I trust you can help Rickon. Sansa, you'll be fine on your own. I'm going with Arya for clothes." She said, then looked at them. "One hour, then we'll meet at the food court." She took her wallet and handed Bran some money. When her son looked at the bills, he was surprised to find close to three hundred dollars in his hand.

"Mom, I really don't need your help." Arya said, turning to her mother as they all broke apart. 

"Yes you do. This entire pregnancy you'll need my help." Catelyn sighed. She walked Arya to the maternity store. They started looking at all the different clothes. 

"Can't I just wear sweats?" Arya asked. She put down one of the girly shirts and picked up a striped one.

"You still need new clothes." Catelyn said, not really giving an answer. 

Not too far, Bran and Rickon were looking at T-shirts. Rickon was grabbing whatever was in his size, and whatever he liked. He didn't seem to care all that much, which relieved Bran. Bran didn't want to be there, he already had clothes to wear, so it didn't matter.

"I think I'm ready." Rickon said. 

"We've only been here five minutes." Bran said. 

"I hate shopping." Rickon said flatly.

"Me too." Bran took his brother to the register and paid, having about $150 left over. "You don't need new shoes, do you?"

"No." 

"Good." They exited the store, deciding to go to the Game Stop not too far. They went in and looked at the shelves of games. 

"Hey look, here comes your girlfriend." Rickon said, pointing to a laughing Isabelle outside the store. She was standing with her friend, Daenerys Targaryen, laughing about who knows what. Yes, Daenerys was a few years older, but it seemed Isabelle had friends who were older than her. She didn't seem to mind.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Bran said, trying to hind the fact that she indeed was his girlfriend.

"Bran, I know you sneak out on Saturday nights to go out with her." Rickon said, and it was true. Bran did sneak out Saturdays to see Isabelle. Saturdays were his parents 'date night' so it was perfect, especially when he snuck out when Sansa was in bed and Arya was down stairs. He didn't see a fault it the system, until now.

"You can't tell anyone." Bran said.

"I know, that's why I want all your used video games." Rickon said.

"What?" 

"The good ones. Give me those and I won't tell." 

"Fine."

"Hey Bran." Isabelle said, her and Daenerys approaching them. "You remember Daenerys, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Bran said. 

"That's Rickon." Isabelle said, a figure pointed to said boy. With a wave of his hand, Rickon smiled.

"Charming boy." Daenerys said with a smile of her own. They talked and stuck together while going store to store. 

Across the mall, Sansa had bought three complete outfits and decided it would be best to rejoin her sister and mother. Walking back toward the other side of the mall, Sansa ran into someone. She dropped a few things, but was lucky she hadn't fallen. 

"I'm so sorry, Sansa!" A voice said. She looked up and saw Hot Pie, her sister's friend. She gave a polite smile. 

"Don't be. I wasn't paying attention." She said. She watched as Hot Pie hurried to collect her things and return them to her.

"So, is Arya alright?" He asked, concern still all over his face.

"Yes, she's just been moody." Sansa said. "She's actually here if you want to see her." 

"Oh no. Gendry's hear, and if what I've heard is true, I don't want to get on her bad side." He said. He looked around. 

"Oh no! Could you keep him away from the food court? We'll be there in maybe fifteen minutes." She said worriedly.

"I can try. I'll do my best." He said.

"Thank you Hot Pie." She said and gave in a thankful kiss on the cheek. It was probably the most affection she'd ever shown him. His cheeks dusted with a light pink. He nodded and scurried off, causing Sansa to give a whole-hearty laugh. She hadn't felt this joyed in a few weeks. 

 

At the food court, the family had met at a table. Rickon and Arya sat beside each other, telling their mother what they wanted from where. Sansa was already in line at 'Subway'. Beside them, Bran, Isabelle and Daenerys sat at a table, joined by Jojen, were laughing at something one of them side. They already had their lunch. Bran had gone to the 'Chick-fil-A' and gotten a small meal for himself, Jojen and Daenerys had salads and Isabelle had a slice of pizza. 

As they were laughing, Bran wiped pizza sauce from the corner of Isabelle's mouth, licking it of his thumb. This caused her to laugh, which resulted in everyone at the table to laugh. This brought Arya's attention to them, but before she had a moment to think, her mother and sister returned. 

 

After another hour at the mall, Catelyn took her children home, leaving the remaining three there. 

"That was fun." Jojen said. He started to walk away, but Isabelle grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"Dany's leaving and I need a ride home." She said. She gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could. "Please Jojen?"

"Why can't she take you home now?" He asked.

"I'm not going that way." Dany argued. "I'll see you later." She said and walked toward the exit.

"Please." Isabelle begged. She shook his wrist and smiled. "Please, please, please."

"You just wanna ride in my jeep." Jojen finalized. He watched he nod. "Fine, but I'm parked on the other side of the mall."

"Yay!" She said and hugged him. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clothes they bought   
> Sansa- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=126937049  
> Arya- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=126937640  
> What Isabelle was wearing- http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=126938032


	10. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bran! Sansa!" Catelyn yelled. She looked up, hearing a pair of footsteps. She saw Bran coming down with hi book bag. "Where is she?"
> 
> "In the shower, like you asked fifteen minutes ago." He replied.
> 
> "Get your brother in the car." She said, then went up the stairs. "Sansa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that it's more along the lines of Bran's secret girlfriend and Sansa's new feelings so I'll carry the story from this small change.

"Bran! We'll be late! Come on!" Catelyn yelled up the stairs. She finished pulling Arya's hair back and sighed. Today wasn't her day. Bran was locked in his room, she hadn't seen him all morning. Sansa was still getting ready. Rickon was watching morning TV. And Arya was complaining about how unfair it was she had to go to school. 

"Mom, do I really have to go?" Arya asked.

"Yes, now go start the car." She said, handing her daughter the keys. Arya groaned and took them, heading towards the door.

"Bran! Sansa!" Catelyn yelled. She looked up, hearing a pair of footsteps. She saw Bran coming down with hi book bag. "Where is she?"

"In the shower, like you asked fifteen minutes ago." He replied.

"Get your brother in the car." She said, then went up the stairs. "Sansa!" 

"I'm almost done!" Sansa shouted. She looked at herself in the mirror. She finished putting on her makeup and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She took her bag of the counter and left her room. "Bran's a lier. I've been out the shower for an hour." 

"Go!" Catelyn said, pushing her daughter to the stairs.

 

Catelyn pulled into the parking lot of the high school, sighing. She watched her oldest children get out, waving to her. 

"Sansa, Arya, be careful, and make sure your brother has a good day." She reminded. She watched as they walked to the front doors of the large school; Kings High.

Sansa guided her younger siblings to the cafeteria to get their class schedules. She kept a fake smile plastered to her face, holding her brother's wrist in one hand and he bag in the other. She kept glancing at Arya beside her. With Robb going to collage, it was now her job to watch after her siblings in the hell of Kings High. She knew it.

"Why are they staring?" Bran asked.

"We're Starks. Everyone knows us." Arya answered, looking around. She looked at her brother. "You'll learn to live with it."

"I hope so." He muttered.

"You'll have to. Dad's police chief, we'll get some sort of attention, or none at all." Sansa said. She pulled them into the cafeteria. "The freshmen table is over there." Her finger pointed toward a long table closest to the corner of the large room.

Bran made his way over to the table as his sisters went their separate ways. He avoided eye contact with the students that were staring, getting to the table quicker that he thought he would. 

"Name?" The teacher in charge of freshmen asked.

"Stark." He answered. He watched as she looked through the stack of yellow papers.

"Brandon?" She asked.

"Yes." He said reluctantly, then took the paper. He walked away, looking at the paper-his schedule. The classes didn't look so bad. English Two, Algebra Two, Advanced Science, World History, P.E., and a music class. He also had to choose one after school club, it was required. He had a week to choose, so he didn't see a problem.

"Look who I found." Arya sang as she approached her brother. On her arm was his girlfriend-unbeknownst to her. She smiled as he let go of the younger's arm. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bran!" Isabelle squealed, hugging him quickly, after Arya left. She smiled at him, and walked with him out to the hall. "Let me see your schedule." She demanded, once outside. He handed her the bright yellow paper, smiling at her antics. He hadn't seen her in a week, seeing as everyone was crazy from school starting, again.

"We have Algebra, P.E., World History and lunch together." She said. She handed him his schedule and smiled. She clapped her hands together. "Algebra starts in ten minutes, lets go." She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. She lead him down the hall looking for their classroom.

Sansa exited right after they disappeared down the hall, looking at her schedule. It wasn't so bad. She didn't know what Lifestyles Class was, but was she she would find out. She sighed and started to walk away when Arya popped up beside her. "Where's the computer room?"

"On the west side of the school." Sansa answered.

"I better get there then." Arya said, looking forward. She spotted Hot Pie and made her way over.

Again, Sansa was alone. She hated the feeling, but she was also thankful for it. She didn't want to be hurt again. She felt she could trust her family. She felt if she made any new friends, they'd hurt her, like Margaery did. She didn't want that. But she didn't want to be alone either. She sighed, sadly, then walked down the hall. It would be a long day.


	11. First Night Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arya's pregnant!" Rickon shouted. Bran, who was seated beside his brother, dropped his phone that was hidden under the table. He had been texting his girlfriend during all of dinner, and knew if caught, he'd be punished.
> 
> "What?" Jon asked, taking a seat beside Arya. 
> 
> "It's true." Arya mumbled, keeping her eyes off of Jon. She couldn't face him all of a sudden.

"So, Sansa, how was your first week of school?" Catelyn asked that Friday night. Everyone-in the family-was accounted for at the table, the only person missing being Jon. Robb had come over, seeming extra quiet, but anyone barely noticed. 

"It was fine." Sansa said in a small, fragile voice. Everyone's eye were instantly on her, worry and concern etched on their faces. 

"Sansa, sweetheart, look here." Ned said from beside his wife. He looked straight at his daughter sat across from him. His daughter looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I said it was fine." She answered. She didn't want them to know, know that everyone at school was ignoring her, spreading rumors. She didn't want them to get involved. 

Before another word was said, there was a knock on the door. Arya looked at her mother. "I'll get it. It's most likely Izzy." She said, then stood from the table and left the room.

"Sansa, you can tell us." Catelyn said.

No I can't, Sansa thought to herself. She looked at her parents, then down at her food. Arya burst through the dinning room door, dragging her half brother with her. Shock replaced the worry in the room as they all stared at Jon. Sansa mentally thanked Arya's loud personality.

"Look who's home!" She all but screamed. She smiled and looked at the shocked faces of her family. She saw here mother wasn't too pleased. 

"Why didn't you call?" Robb asked, standing and walking toward his half brother. They exchange a hug, clapping theirs hands on each others back. Robb pulled back first, smiling. 

"I thought it'd be best to surprise you all." Jon answered.

"Sure is a surprise." Catelyn said. Jon knew Catelyn didn't like him, but he found it best to leave it alone a long time ago. "How long are you here?"

"Three weeks." Jon said, then clapped his hands together. "Why's happened while I was gone?"

"Arya's pregnant!" Rickon shouted. Bran, who was seated beside his brother, dropped his phone that was hidden under the table. He had been texting his girlfriend during all of dinner, and knew if caught, he'd be punished.

"What?" Jon asked, taking a seat beside Arya. 

"It's true." Arya mumbled, keeping her eyes off of Jon. She couldn't face him all of a sudden. 

"When did this happen?" Jon asked.

"About three months ago?" Rickon said.

"Bran, what are you doing?" Ned asked, watching his son reaching under the table. Bran, who was trying to go unnoticed, looked at his father.

The boy in question looked down, then back up at his father. "I dropped my fork." He lied.

"Your fork's right there, on your plate." Sansa answered.

"My other fork." Bran answered.

"Bran, anything you'd like to share with us?" Catelyn asked. She looked him in the eye.

"Not really." Bran answered, taking a sip from his drink.

"Bran." Ned said his name sternly. 

"Yes?" 

"Tell us what your hiding." 

"You're caught." Rickon said.

"You knew?" Catelyn asked.

"It isn't that bad." Bran said.

"Then why hide it?" Robb asked.

"Stay out of it." Bran said.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Arya asked.

"I bet it is." Jon said.

"I'm excusing myself to my room." Bran said, then picked up his phone and left upstairs. Everyone heard his frustrated stomps through the house. Catelyn sighed.

"Spill." Robb said to his youngest brother.

"It's Isabelle. He's in love." Rickon said, continuing to eat as if nothing happened. "He can barely hold himself together when she's around anymore." Rickon saw this as the perfect opportunity to mess with his family, seeing as there was nothing else to do.

"What?" Catelyn asked.

"Wait, Bran likes Isabelle and Arya's pregnant. Is there anything else I need to know?" Jon asked.

"High school sucks." Sansa said, then stood p. "I'm going to take a shower." She said and walked up stairs. Catelyn put her head in her hands and sighed. 

"We're glad you're home." Ned said, giving a weak smile to Jon. 

"Me too." Jon muttered. "Even though it's fallen it pieces."

Upstairs, Sansa sat in the bathtub, water raining down on her from the shower head. Her shirt was soaked, seeing as she had only striped off her pants and boots. She watched as the water was rising higher and higher with every second. She took the razor from beside her and took out the blade. She looked at it, then dropped it onto the floor. She takes a deep breath.

Across the hall, Bran could her the shower running as he was texting Isabelle. He looked to the door, a bad feeling forming int the pit of his stomach. He stood, going out into the hall. He entered his sister's room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Sansa?"

He got no answer. He knocked again, and still no answer. "Sansa." He knocked a little louder, calling her name. He stopped when he felt water under his feet. He turned the knob and ran in, seeing his sister submerged in the water. He wrapped his arms around her waist ad pulled her out. He watched as her eyes snapped open, anger evident in them. 

She sat on her bathroom floor, her brother sat in front of her. "Why would you do that?"

"Me? You tried to drown yourself!" He hissed. He looked at her as if she were crazy. 

"Don't tell mom and dad. Or Robb." She said, calming down. Bran looked at her. He didn't know if he could hide her secret. 

"Don't do it again." The fourteen year old said, eyes brimming with tears. He made eye contact with his sister. "Please don't."

Sansa looked into his brown eyes, she saw how much it affected him to see this. He didn't even know about her scars; her cuts. She didn't want him to know. She nodded he head and pulled him close as he started to cry. She didn't take Bran for a crier, but she guessed it must have really scared him. He cried onto her shoulder, until he finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry." She said as he stood. She was handed a towel. "Please don't tell mom and dad."

"I won't." He said. He walked out of her bathroom and sighed. "I'll try." He muttered to himself. He walked to his room and closed the door. He looked at the last text Isabelle sent him.

'My mom got a letter in the mail. I'm scared.'


	12. She's so Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on Sansa, let see 'em. Lets see the scars." Margaery teased. She laughed with Joffery as a crowd appeared. They surrounded the three, waiting for something to happen. 
> 
> "Go away." Sansa said, her cold stare never leaving the pair. She narrowed her eyes at Margaery, who she hated with all her being. 
> 
> "No, I insist! Show us all!" Joffery said loudly. He smirked. "Let your brother see."
> 
> "I said go away!" Sansa said in distress. She felt so closed off. She felt like she couldn't get away, and she knew the hard shell she had grown was coming down.

The following week, Isabelle and Arya had stayed home from school. Arya had convinced her parents to let her stay home, she had noticed she started showing. She didn't want people to stare, or to to start talking about her. She didn't want anyone to know.

As of Isabelle, no one knew a thing. She hadn't called, texted or come over. It was a rare thing for Isabelle not to come over. Everyone was worried, even Catelyn. 

Monday came faster that expected, and Ned sat with his family. Bran looked at them then dialed Isabelle's home home number. They had decided to call before school, to see if Isabelle or her mother would pick up. Bran dreadfully listened to the three rings as they passed-then-voice mail. He sighed.

"I'll go over there and see what's going on when I com home." Ned said, standing. He pat Bran's shoulder and went to the door. "I'll see you all then."

Once he was gone, Catelyn looked at them all. "Lets go get in the car. Everything will be fine."

Arya watched as they all left out the door. She sat on the couch, remote control in one hand, and cell phone in the other. She couldn't decide which to use first. She would use the remote to watch TV, but her cell to call Gendry. She didn't know what to do. As she sighed, she clicked the TV on and set her phone down. She would try later, but not now. 

 

Bran walked through the halls, watching his feet move one at a time forward. He didn't care if he'd run into a wall, he just wanted the day to be over. He stopped in his tracks as he heard someone be pushed into their locker. He looked over and saw his sister against the red lockers. Standing in front of her was her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. It was a horrible sight to see. 

"Come on Sansa, let see 'em. Lets see the scars." Margaery teased. She laughed with Joffery as a crowd appeared. They surrounded the three, waiting for something to happen. 

"Go away." Sansa said, her cold stare never leaving the pair. She narrowed her eyes at Margaery, who she hated with all her being. 

"No, I insist! Show us all!" Joffery said loudly. He smirked. "Let your brother see."

"I said go away!" Sansa said in distress. She felt so closed off. She felt like she couldn't get away, and she knew the hard shell she had grown was coming down. 

"Let me think. Nope!" Margaery laughed. Joffery joined in and pushed Sansa off her feet as she tried to get away. Bran had enough. He ran over and pushed Joffery away from the two girls. "What do you want?"

Bran didn't answer him, he glared as he tried to calm himself.

"Run along. Freshmen can't do a thing to me." Joffery said. He was proven wrong shortly after. With a punch to the face, Joffery stumbled back. Everyone crowded around stared at Bran in shock. No one had dared to do such a thing to Joffery Baratheon. Joffery glared at him, holding his jaw.

Bran was met with a punch to his eye, sending him to the ground. Sansa jumped up and ran to his side. She helped him up quickly. Bran held his face, hissing in pain. Sansa looked from Bran to Joffery, then her jaw locked. She stormed up to the fuming Baratheon. She smacked him across the face, letting the sound travel down the hall as all became quiet. "Don't touch him!" Sansa growled. 

She had been pushed over the edge. They could mess with her, but not her family. Her eyes seemed to become darker to Joffery. In that moment, he knew he had gone to far. But it was too late to go back now. He stood tall, trying to intimidate her, but it didn't seem to work. The Sansa he knew was gone, and replaced with whatever this was. 

Margaery walked over, pushing Sansa back. No one talked to Joffery like that, not when she was around. She pushed her onto the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Before she could deliver another blow, Sansa grabbed Margaery's ankle and pulled it from under her. She fell to the tiled floor with a thud. As Sansa stood, she went to hit the girl again, but was stopped by a larger hand. She looked back and saw Sandor looking down at her.

Behind him stood the principle, Cersei Lannister. She sighed and looked at the four before her. Sansa help her stomach in pain, along with Bran and his eye. Joffery was staring in shock at her and Margaery had started to cry, putting on a show Cersei concluded about her. "In my office, now."

They all followed her to her office where they sat and waited for her to speak first. It never happened. Jofffery was the first to speak.

"Mother, I'll tell you the truth-"

"Joffery, shut up." She ordered her son. She wasn't happy and didn't want to hear him speak. "I'm calling all of your parents. you're all suspended for a week. I don't care who started it or why." She finalized. She picked up the phone and dialed Margaery's parents' number. 

 

Ned drove up to Isabelle's house, looking at it. It was big, a lot bigger than his own house. He didn't expect anything more from a girl who had a doctor and a nurse for parents. High paid parents, that is, and last he heard, Mrs. Pry was given a raise. He parked his car. He noticed all the lights were on and the car was in the garage. He got out and went to the front door. He knocked.

There was no answer. He knocked again, and after the third time he realized the door was unlocked. He got his gun out and cautiously opened the door. He looked around the room, the stair case was a mess. There were papers and pencils all over, and a pizza box on the last step. The desk beside the stairs had cup after cup on it, all from the pizza parlor down the street. 

Ned made his way through, finding nothing but mess. He came back to the stair case and started climbing. He went in room after room, searching for anyone. He came to Isabelle's door, opening it carefully. Inside sat the girl he'd been worried about all week. She was wrapped in a blanket, her eyed glued to her TV screen. Her eyes were red a puffy. Ned came over to her, sitting beside her, 

He put his gun away as she looked at him. She threw herself into his arms and cried. He rubbed her back, asking her what happened.

Isabelle nodded toward her TV. Ned turned toward the screen, seeing the news. They were talking about The Wall, of course. There was footage of wounded soldiers and the fighting. Ned didn't understand. Why was she so upset.

"Isabelle, what happened?" He asked again.

"My mom got drafted out there!" She cried. "Nurses die out there! That's why she's out there! They don't teach the nurses how to use guns!"

Ned held her close. He turned the TV off and calmed her down. He looked around as she wiped her eyes. He saw a paper on the floor and he picked it up. As he read the paper, everything seemed to connect.

 

Ned and Isabelle walked into the house, Ned carrying a suit case with him. He looked at his waiting family, all gathered in the living room. All but Robb. Bran and Sansa sat on the couch, bruised and battered, Jon and Aryain the arm chairs, Rickon was on the floor and Catelyn standing in front the two bruised. 

"About time." Catelyn said. "Bran, Sansa, something you'd like to say?"

"Yeah, why do you have a suit case?" Sansa asked. She pointed a finger to said item.

"Well, Isabelle's going to be staying with us for some time." He said, then handed Isabelle her belonging. "Why don't you take this up to Robb's old room?"

Isabelle did just that, as Ned looked at his shocked family.

"Listen, I have good reason. Her mother was drafted out to The Wall." He explained. Jon put his head in his hands and Catelyn gasped.

"That's terrible." Catelyn's hands clasped together over her mouth.

"She's been locked in her house living off of Pip's Pizza." Ned sighed as he sat beside Sansa. "That isn't the worst bit. She has Monophobia." 

As thos words left his mouth, it all made sense to them why Isabelle couldn't be alone. Why she didn't want to be alone. It explained why she was always with Bran, or Jojen. Why she always came over. She was scared the entire time. 

Rickon even understood.

"She'll stay in Robb's room, until her mother returns." Catelyn said. She looked at Jon, knowing well he'd be returning to The Wall in two weeks. She suddenly had to sit down at the thought of his return there. She sat in the last empty seat, beside Bran.

"What happened to your eye?" Isabelle's wary voice filled the air. She walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Jon was sat in. She looked at Bran, worry in her eye.

"Tell your father now." Catelyn said, her eyes looking to her son that was in question. 

"I got into a fight." Bran admited to his family. He sighed and looked at Isabelle, then to his father. Jon caught this, and leaned forward. 

"I was in it too." Sansa said. She looked down. 

"With who?" Ned asked concerned.

"Joffery Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell." Bran said. He glanced at Isabelle for a reaction. Her eyes were amused, but her face held sadness and worry. Bran sighed.

The night went on with a lecture to the whole family about fights at school and fight period. Then they had dinner and everyone was sent to bed. 

 

Isabelle walked out of Robb's room, which was now her room. She walked down and into the kitchen. She got a glass and filled it with water. She took a sip and smiled. She was happy to know she was in a house full of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inpsired by "She's so Gone" by Naomi Scott and from ths movie Lemonade Mouth


	13. Threw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come in!" Robb says from inside. Bran opened the door, welcomed by the smell of sweaty clothes and old pizza. He looked at the mess, stopping himself from gagging. "Bran!"
> 
> "Hey Robb. Wow, it stinks in here." Bran chokes out. He looks to his brother, seeing him in a pair of basketball shorts and a grey T-shirt. Robb sits on his bed, throwing a rubber ball and the wall, back and forth to himself. "This really looks like studying."
> 
> "I'm stuck. I have to write a paper." Robb explains. "So, why're you here?"
> 
> "I don't want to be at the house. I don't want to see Isabelle." Bran said, making his way through the mess. "You know, mom would kill you if she saw this."

Isabelle sat in her last class of the day. She tapped her pencil on the desk top, listen to the teachers speech on the history of The Wall. 

The Wall.

She hated it. She hated the war. The soldiers. The government. She hated it all. Why of all people did her mother have to be out there. She hated it all.

On top of her hatred for the world, she hadn't heard a word from her mother. It caused her pain. Her heart was broken. She felt like dead weight. She hadn't heard from Jon, who had left a two weeks prior, and had promised to find her mother. She hurting, and nothing was making her feel better.

To top it off, Bran hadn't left her alone sense she moved in. He was constantly asking her if she was alright. It was like they were connected at the hip. He never left her, unless her absolutely had to. She grew to hate the attachment. She didn't want him there 24/7. She locked herself in her room just to get away from him. She tried to get him to stop in the politest way she could, but it didn't work. She was done.

The bell rang, but she remained seated. She knew Bran was gonna be at her locker. So she wanted to prolong going there as long as she could. She walked up to her teacher, asking for extra credit. 

Once the assignment was in her hand, she walked to the door and exited the classroom. She took the long way to her locker. She had her locker in sight, and leaned against it was, of course, Bran. She sighed and made her way through the filing students. She shooed Bran off her locker and opens it.

3...2...1

"Are you okay?" Bran asked. Isabelle hid behind her locker door. Her eyes closed as she tried not to scream. She swallowed hard and looked at him.

"No, I'm not. I'm devastated. My life wold be so much better if I didn't have a boyfriend breathing down my neck." Isabelle said. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed into little slits.

"What does that mean?" He asked. 

"It means I need a break. From you." She said. She slung her bag over her shoulder and slammed her locker shut. 

"Isabelle, why?" He asked.

"You're too clingy." She said. That hurt. He felt it stab him in the heart. He couldn't believe it. "I'm walking home."

He watched as she disappeared out the front doors of the school. He bit his lip and followed her. He didn't see her when he walked out there. He sighed and started down the side walk. He went the opposite way, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

Isabelle looked into the cluttered mailbox of the Stark home. She pulled out the envelopes and looked through them. Bill, bill, yoga bill, makeup catalog, letter from Baratheon letter from bank, bill, catalog, letter...from Jon Snow! Isabelle dropped her bag and the rest of the mail on the ground as she ran to the door. She turned the knob and ran in. 

"It's from Jon! It's from Jon!" She yelled happily. She plopped herself on the surprisingly empty couch. Sansa, Arya and Rickon came from down stairs as Catelyn came from the back room. They all sat around her. Sansa and Arya on her left and Catelyn on her right. Rickon was behind her, leaned against the back of the couch. Isabelle ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Dear everyone,

This'll be my last letter for a while, because I'm going to the other side of The Wall. I'm going undercover and I wanted you all to know that I'll be safe and that I love you all. I will return and everything will be okay. Isabelle, I found your mom. She perfectly fine. She's doing good work out here and she sorry she hasn't written you. She asks you not to be mad at her and she says she loves you. She'll be joining me on my journey. She volunteered. You should be proud, she a brave woman. As for the rest of you, you best be good. Don't give them any trouble, though I know you will. Arya, I wish you luck, and Sansa, stay strong. Your brother and son-Jon.

Isabelle read it aloud, smiling as she was happy her mother was safe. She was still sad, about it all. She was still fearful as well. 

Across town, Bran stood in the apartment building, standing in front of room 5-14. He knocked on the door and waited. After a minute or two, he knocks again. 

"I'm coming!" Theon's voice boomed from the other side of the door. A minute later, Theon opens the door. "What? Oh, hey Bran. Come on in." Theon let him in. "Robb's studying in his room." 

"Which is?" 

"Third room on the left. Don't go into the bathroom unless you absolutely need to. Got it?" 

"Yeah, I think." Bran went to his brother's room and knock once. 

"Come in!" Robb says from inside. Bran opened the door, welcomed by the smell of sweaty clothes and old pizza. He looked at the mess, stopping himself from gagging. "Bran!"

"Hey Robb. Wow, it stinks in here." Bran chokes out. He looks to his brother, seeing him in a pair of basketball shorts and a grey T-shirt. Robb sits on his bed, throwing a rubber ball and the wall, back and forth to himself. "This really looks like studying."

"I'm stuck. I have to write a paper." Robb explains. "So, why're you here?"

"I don't want to be at the house. I don't want to see Isabelle." Bran said, making his way through the mess. "You know, mom would kill you if she saw this."

"I know. I'm working on cleaning it." Robb said. He looks at his brother. "Why don't you wanna see Isabelle?"

"We were dating, and today, she broke up with me?" Bran said, sitting on the bed.

"Back up, you were dating?" Robb asked.

"Yes, and she's living with us, which makes it harder." Bran said. 

Theon walks in. "That's gotta hurt. Why'd she break up with you?"

"She said I'm too clingy?" Bran said.

"Why'd she say that?" Robb asked, laying back as Theon sat at the desk in the corner.

"I've only been trying to help?" Bran said.

"What exactly did she say to you?" Theon asked, taking a piece of pizza from and box and examining it.

"Don't eat that." Bran scolded in disgust. She sighed. "She said she needed a break, which I know means it's over."

"Well this is Isabelle, why don't really know what she meant." Theon said, throwing the slice into the trash can across the room. He pumped his fists in the air. 

"Don't say that." Robb said. He looked to his friend and glared. "Isabelle may be Isabelle, but he doesn't need false hope."

"Thanks." Bran said, though the two friends didn't know if it was sarcasm or not. Bran looked at the window, seeing duct tape covering the entire window. "Do I want to know?"

"Theon was kicking around a soccer ball." Robb said. He sighed and sat up. "We're working on getting the money to fix it."

"I'm working a the pizza parlor down the street." Theon said. He threw another slice of hard pizza to the trash can.

"And I'm working at the mall." Robb said. 

"Doing what?" Bran asked. 

"Coffie cart." Robb said. He looked to his brother. "Does mom and dad know you're here?" 

Bran looked down. "No."

Robb sighed.

 

Ned walked into his household, smiling at his children in front the TV. He chuckled and went to the kitchen. He was surprised to see no one the. It was about the time Catelyn cooked dinner. 

"Sansa! Where's your mother?" He called into the living room.

"She went to get Bran from Robb's." Sansa said as he walked in.

"Oh, alright." Ned said. 

"Not really." Arya said. She looked at her father. "He scared us all. We didn't know where he was. Mom's mad."

"That's just great." Ned said. He sat down in his arm chair, putting his head in his hands. 

"Something wrong?" Rickon asked. 

"Nothing, just had a tough day." Ned answered his boy. Sansa and Arya shared a look. 

"You should go rest." Sansa said, walking over to her father. She took him upstairs. 

Isabelle came out her room as Sansa came out her parents' room. They glanced at each other. They heard the front door open and close. "She's home."

"I'll be in my room." Isabelle said. 

"Ditto." Sansa said, going to her own room. Isabelle went in and layed on her bed. She turned on the TV and sat in silence. She didn't care what was happening or what would happen. Her thoughts were blank as she watched the TV screen. She could hear Catelyn scolding Bran, but she didn't care. Deep down she did, but she couldn't find it. She was too angry to try to. She simply put it aside. 

She laid down and let a few tears roll down the sides of her face.

"I miss you."


	14. New Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this seat taken?" She asked.
> 
> Sansa stayed silent. Margaery took that as a no and sat down. The silence grew stronger. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."
> 
> "Any of what? Dated my ex-boyfriend? Or beat me up? Or being a bitch in general?" Sansa asked. Her voice was raised and caught some near by students' attention. 
> 
> "All of it. I was being a horrible person and I'm sorry." Margaery said. She looked at Sansa in shock and sadness.

The next morning, Isabelle woke up to the smell of pancakes. She sat up and walked to the bathroom that she shared with the girls. She turned on the shower and striped of her clothes. She threw them into the clothes hamper and stepped into the hot shower. She sighed as the water ran down her body. 

Once her shower was done, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel. She dried herself and wrapped it around her small figure. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She brushed through her hair quickly and pulled it back. She knocked on Sansa's door and waited for the 'come in.'

"Come in!" Sansa shouted softly. Isabelle turned the knob and opened the door. Sansa was getting dressed, buttoning her jeans. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Well, you see," Isabelle started. She wasn't used to these type of things. Her mother was her compass, and she was lost without her. "You see, um, it's awkward for me to say this."

"What?" Sansa asked, slightly worried.

"Well, you see, I need a-a bra." Isabelle said and put her head down.

"Isabelle, it's okay." Sansa said, chuckling. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It just means you're, um, how do I put it? Blooming. We'll go with that." Sansa went over to her dresser and opened a drawer. "I might have a new one you cane use. Lets see, here." She pushed out a pink sports bra. "Try this on."

Isabelle took it. Pink want her favorite color, but she didn't hate it either. She let her towel hit the floor and she put it on. She rolled her shoulders, uncomfortable. "I'm going to get dressed." She said and picked up the towel and went to her room. She dressed herself in a T-shirt that read; "NORMAL IS BORING", a pair of red skinny jeans, her black combat boot and bead bracelets. 

Arya walked down into the kitchen, smiling to her father. She went over to him, giving him a hug. "Stay safe."

"I always am." Ned replied, ruffling her hair. "Now, your home schooling is going well, I presume?"

"Of course." Arya said, grabbing a few plates and going to the dining room. She starts to set the plates. In the corner of her eye, she sees Rickon bringing in a giant plate of waffles. She watches as her sets it on the table and pushes to the center, bunching up the table cloth. Arya didn't stop him, she didn't feel the need to. She takes her seat as Sansa walks in with their mother and plates of food. 

"I'll see you all tonight!" Ned called from the front door. They heard him walk out and close the door. A minute later, they hear his car drive off. 

"Where's my book bag?" Bran called from upstairs. He was trying to act as normal as he could, but he was hurting. He was trying to ignore the pain. It wasn't working all that well. He was trying to distract himself, that wasn't working either. 

"It's down here!" Arya called back. She sighed and slumped in her seat. She wasn't feeling up for the shenanigans. She wanted to relax, but she couldn't. Her home schooling teacher would be there soon. She wouldn't get any relaxing time. She stood and ran to the bathroom, morning sickness taking it's toll.

Catelyn sighed as she watched her go. She followed and held her daughter's short hair out of her face. With her free hand, she rubbed her back. "Don't worry, another six moths and it'll be over. Then it's bottles and diapers." 

Arya wiped her mouth. "I can already feel the joy." She said in a sickly voice.

"Why don't you go lay down. I'll bring you breakfast." Catelyn said. She helped her daughter off the floor and flushed the toilet. She gently pushed Arya toward the stairs. She sighed when she was gone. "I always wished Robb would have a baby first, but I guess Arya will do best for now." She said to herself.

 

The high school hall ways were buzzing with gossip. Sansa thought it was about her. Bran didn't care enough to listen. But Isabelle couldn't help but over hear.

"Joffery broke up with her, I can't believe it."

"He swore he was going to marry her, but you know him. He's probably gonna go after another girl."

"She's devastated. I heard she cried all last night."

Isabelle stopped at her locked and opened it. She sighed and pulled out her Algebra text book and shoved her bag. She closed her locker with a slam and leaned against it. 

"I heard about what happened to your mom." A voice said behind her. That voice sounded like acid to her. Poison even. She didn't want to hear that voice. She turned to Joffery ad scrunched up her nose.

"It's none of your business." She said. She listened to the bell ring, and thought it was her perfect escape, but she didn't move. She didn't know why. All the other students went to their classes, but Joffery and Isabelle stood there. "We should get to class."

"You don't seem to be in a rush." Joffery said, taking a step closer. In a moment he had both hands on either side of her head and her was in her face. "I have a proposal for you."

"Whatever it is, the answer it no." She said. "Move."

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He said out of nowhere. She looked at him with wide eyes. 

"No. That's a big fat no." She said. She ducked under his arm and started to walk away.

"Then I guess everyone will no your big fat secret." He mocked. She stopped and clutched her text book.

"What secret?" She asked, trying to act cool, but her voice wavered. 

"You know, the one about your condition." He said, walking over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Now, we don't want everyone t know about that, do we?"

Isabelle looked up at him. "You wouldn't?" She asked, though she knew he would. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage, so hard, she could feel it. 

"Oh, I would." He said. He smirked. He leaned his head close to her, his lips at her ear. "You know I would." He whispered, almost like a purr. I sent chills up her spine, the bad kind of chills. She took a step back and looked at him.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked. In reply, she got a nod. "W-what about Margaery?"

"I broke up with her. I need someone with a good image and a pretty face." He said the word 'pretty' slower than the rest. He put his hand on her cheek and smiled. She gulped as his warm palm made contact with her cheek. "It'll benefit you as well. I can get you whatever you desire."

"And you won't tell anyone?" She asked, looking into his cold eyes. 

"Your Monophobia stays between us." He said and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He rubbed her shoulder and walked her to her algebra class. "We're sorry Miss., we were in my mother's office. I thought it be nice of me to bring Isabelle to class when we were done speaking with the principle."

"Well, about time. Get to class Joffery. Isabelle, take your seat." The teacher said and continued her lesson. Joffery closed the door with a smirk and went to class. Isabelle went to her seat and did her work. Bran glanced at her every few seconds.

"What'd the principle want?" He finally asked. Isabelle froze. She fought in her mind weather or not to tell him what really happened. She decided against it. 

"Nothing of importance." She said and turned to him. "And you don't have to worry so much about me." She snapped at hi. She turned back in her seat and remained quiet the rest of class.

 

During lunch, Isabelle was forced to sit with Joffery, luckily, they were alone. So she could ask all the questions she wanted. She looked at him as he ate.

"Why me?" She asked. She looked at her plate as he turned to her. 

"Simple. Homecoming is soon, and I needed a date." He said. 

"Why not Margaery?" She asked, pointing her fork to said girl in the lunch line. Margaery's head was down as she stood there. Her arms were wrapped around her as she sighed.

"Because, Margaery isn't homecoming material. She isn't that pretty." Joffery spat. He took a bite of the pasta that was served to them.

"But I am?" She asked shocked. She looked at him. She didn't mean to raeally ask that.

"Of course." He said and looked at her again. "You are perfect, and together we can win homecoming king and queen."

"But I'm a freshman. I'll never get in." She said. 

"Of course you will. Did you forget who you're talking to?" He asked. He smirks. "You'll need a dress. Something tight and nice."

She froze as he said that. She looked away from him and put her head down. "Please, don't say that."

"I'll say whatever I want." He argued. He gripped her wrist and her chin, making her look at him. "You'll make this relationship work, or else the entire school will know."

She nodded the best she could. "Okay, okay. I won't question you ever again." She said. She felt his grip let go and she sighed. "So when's homecoming?"

"Soon. I'll need a picture of you for the voters." He said. 

She put on a fake smile and looks at him. "We won't be any competition to the others." She told him exactly what he wanted to hear. He smirked and put his arm around her. 

"That's the spirit. And who knows, maybe you'll learn to love me." He said. 

Sansa sat across the cafeteria, unbeknownst to the newest couple there. She ate in silence, until she heard someone beside her. She was sitting alone, so she didn't know who was possible approaching her. She looked up and her shoulders slouched. Margaery stood over her, a sad look on her face.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

Sansa stayed silent. Margaery took that as a no and sat down. The silence grew stronger. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Any of what? Dated my ex-boyfriend? Or beat me up? Or being a bitch in general?" Sansa asked. Her voice was raised and caught some near by students' attention. 

"All of it. I was being a horrible person and I'm sorry." Margaery said. She looked at Sansa in shock and sadness.

"No." Sansa said. She wasn't going to forgive her. "You were my best friend, and you went and dated my ex-boyfriend. Then you decide to make fun of me and beat me up? That's unforgivable. All of it. You're one of the worst people I know." Sansa said and stood. She took her tray and left Margaery alone. She threw the rest of her food away and left the cafeteria.

 

The final bell rang through the school and the students were all piling out. Joffery lead Isabelle through the rushing students. It was Friday, and everyone wanted to be out of there. Joffery gripped Isabelle's hand a little tighter, not wanting to lose her. He brought her out to the teachers' parking lot and lead her to a motorcycle.

"Here." He said, handing her one of the helmets. She looked at him, a little unsure. 

"You ride this to school?" She asked. She tried not to sound as scared as she really was, but it didn't work out that way.

"Yeah, don't be such a baby. I know how to drive. I won't have it if I didn't." He stated as he put his sunglasses and helmet on. 

"You probably would." She said quietly, as she put the helmet on.

"You may be right." He agreed for once. He looked at her and tightened the strap on the helmet a little. "Don't want a law suit." He muttered. He climbed onto the bike and looked at her expectingly. She followed his actions and put her hands on his shoulders. He reached behind him and grabbed her hands. He took them and wrapped them around his torso. "Don't let them wonder now, that'll distract me."

"Wouldn't want that!" he shouted as her turned on the engine. "Where are we going?"

"Our first date!" He shouted back to her. He backs his back out and they ride out of the parking lot. As they leave, Sandor and Cersei walk out of the building.

"That isn't Margaery." She stated. 

"I know." He said to her.

"Find out who she is." She said and went to her car.

"Of course." He said and walked around the corner.


	15. Lies of a Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who is he?" He asked. He felt his anger rise.
> 
> "It's none of your concern." She said and turned her TV on. She turned up the volume so she didn't have to listen to him. She cried silently into her pillow. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but it was no use. She finally laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. 
> 
> Arya sat outside her bedroom door, being the next child Ned went to for help. She sighed and knocked on the door roughly. "Izzy!"
> 
> "No!" Isabelle yelled back. She threw her pillow at the door. "I want to stay here!"

Isabelle walked through the front door of her home that night Her first date with Joffery wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but she kept an open mind. She looked up, seeing Catelyn. 

"It's quite late for you to be coming home, isn't it?" Catelyn asked. She knew she wasn't Isabelle's mother, but sense Mrs. Pry had gone, she felt she needed to step in. She felt as though it helped her 'empty nest syndrome.'

"I'm sorry. I was out with a friend." That was a lie, and Isabelle knew it. Though she couldn't just say she was out with Joffery Baratheon; Sansa's ex-boyfriend.

"What friend?" Catelyn asked. 

"Someone from school." Isabelle said. She walked past Catelyn and to the stairs.

"Isabelle, you can't just go with someone. Especially if I don't know him." Catelyn said. Ned came from the back room, hearing to argument. 

"You don't need to know. You are not my mother." Isabelle said and ran up the stairs. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She turned the lock and leaned on the door.

Catelyn looked at her husband. "She doesn't speak to anyone like that."

"Catelyn, we need to give her a break." Ned tried to reason.

"No, I'm trying my best, I really am, but she cannot act like that. Not in my own house." She said. She walked over to him.

"I'll go speak to her. Maybe I can figure it out." He said and made his way up the stairs. He knocked on Isabelle's door softly.

"I'm not speaking to anyone and I'm not coming out." She said. She huffed as she dried her eyes. She stood and walked over to her bed. A few minutes later she heard another knock."I said go away!" 

"No, you didn't." Bran said. He leaned his forehead against the door. He sighed. "I'm sorry, about it all. I know it must be hard for you. No one's giving you your space. I, for one, should have left you alone."

"Don't. Please don't. I-I've already moved on." She shuddered as those words left her mouth. She wished she'd stayed quiet.

"It's been a day!" He cried out. He felt tears forming in his eyes. 

"I have no comment." She said as she ran her arm over her cheeks. 

"Who is he?" He asked. He felt his anger rise.

"It's none of your concern." She said and turned her TV on. She turned up the volume so she didn't have to listen to him. She cried silently into her pillow. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but it was no use. She finally laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. 

Arya sat outside her bedroom door, being the next child Ned went to for help. She sighed and knocked on the door roughly. "Izzy!"

"No!" Isabelle yelled back. She threw her pillow at the door. "I want to stay here!"

"No, you don't. You just want us to think that." Arya stood and sighed. She pressed her ear to the door. She could hear Isabelle's whimpers and cries past the TV. "I'm trying to help."

"Help yourself." Isabelle said and huddled under the blanket. She laid on her stomach and watched her TV. She felt her eyelids drooping. She let her head fall and sleep took over.

Arya sighed and walked away. "What now?" She asked herself. She went into her room and laid on her bed. She put a hand to her stomach. The small bump felt weird and new. She liked it, of course, but she just wasn't use to it. She sighed. She looked at her phone on her bedside table. She grabbed it and sent a quick text. She put it down and closed her eyes. 

 

Ayra sat on her bed, the house was silent. She tapped her fingers on the bed sheet. She looked at anything but the person in front of her. She looked down, deciding her feet were the most interesting thing there.

"Why'd you wanna meet?" Gendry asked. He sat at the foot of her bed, staring at her. He had been there a whole five minutes and nothing had happened yet.

"It's your's too." She mumbled.He could barely hear her, but he had a clear thought on what she had said.

"So now it's mine?" He asked. He narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"It's always been yours. I'm sorry okay." SHe said. She looked up at him, not daring to look him in the eye. "This is hard, okay."

"I'll say. I find out your pregnant at a gas station, then you ignore me for weeks." He said. He looked at her, seeing the guilt in her eyes. "It's my fault, not yours."

"That's what every guy says. It's equally our fault. It's not mine, or yours, it's both of us." She said. She looked down, then back up. "That didn't make much sense, did it?"

"I understand what your saying, but you should have told me." He said. He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?" She said.

"For taking you to that party." He said. 

"Gendry-" A knock at her door interrupted Arya. 

"Arya, Hotpie's here!" Bran called. He opened the door and looked at the two. "My bad." He said awkwardly. He eased his way out the door way. Hotpie stood there, looking in/

"Bad time? Or are you two making up? You know what, I'll be down stairs." He said and walked away. Gendry looked at Arya.

"Do you want me around or not?" He asked, jumping to the point. Ignoring the interruption seemed to be the best option. 

"Yes, I want you around. I love you." She said. 

He leaned over and pecked her lips. "I love you too."

"Lunch!" Catelyn called up. They made their way down stairs and grabbed their plates. "I see you two made up."

"Yes, we did." Arya said.

"That's good." She said and grabbed a plate. She looked at Isabelle as she came down.

Isabelle stayed silent as she walked to the door. 

"And where are you going?" Ned asked. He looked at her with a raised brow from his seat in front of the TV.

"Off with her boyfriend, I'm sure." Bran said, trying to sound as if he was teasing her. It seemed to fool his family. Everyone was sat around Ned, plates in had. Saturday lunches were held in the living room, so they could all enjoy a laugh from the TV screen. 

"No." Isabelle said, her voice wavy. She mentally slapped herself for sounding so foolish. "I'm just going out."

"Alone?" Catelyn asked. She looked into the young girls eyes. She learned that Isabelle lied when she looked up, much like Bran would look down before a lie left his lips. She say her eyes dart up in a quick second before they landed on her.

"Dany's busy and Jojen is too. I'm just walking down to the mall." Isabelle lied. 

"Alright, go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Catelyn said, narrowing her eyes at the young. 

"Uh, thanks." Isabelle squeeked out and left quickly, before Catelyn could change her mind.

"She lies so easily, to my face." Catelyn said.

"To all of us." Hotpie added. She looked at him and nodded. She turned her attention to Sansa.

"Find out who that boy is, will you dear?" She asked. 

"Why me?" Sansa asked.

"Isabelle won't talk to Bran about boys." Catelyn said and looked at the TV.

"You got that right." Bran muttered and sat back.

Not far down the street, Isabelle walked down the sidewalk, to the corner. There she met Joffery, sat on his motorcycle waiting.

"What took so long?" He asked.

"They were all pestering me." She said.

"Oh well, the mall doesn't close for another seven hours." He said and handed her her helmet. She put it on and climbed onto the back She wrapped her arms around him reluctantly and waited for him to speed off. They failed to notice The Hound not too far. He was angry. He was given one simple thing to do and he didn't catch a glimpse of her face.

He sighed and looked to the Stark home. HE new Sansa lived there, on acount of Joffery having had dated her. 

 

At the mall, Joffery was holding Isabelle lose as people from school bugged him about different things. He was obliviously bothered, but these were his so-called friends, so he had to tolerate them. Isabelle was bothered too, and she couldn't take it.

"Just go away! He came here with his girlfriend, not you. So buzz off or I'll make you." She said, getting in their faces, She was shorter than them, of course, but her tone was what scared them off. Joffery stood back, amazed at her fiery side, something he never saw in her.

"So, I see you are warming up to me." He said with a cocky voice.

"No, they're just annoying. I don't see how you take their bull." She said, turning to him. She shakes her head and looks away. "As if I'd warm up to you."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, lets go find you a dress for homecoming."

"You are not coming into the dressing room." She said, walking along side him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said.


	16. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isabelle, it's your favorite; baked chicken. You'd be having seconds by now if something wasn't wrong." Catelyn said. She looked Isabelle in the eye. Isabelle pulled her head up and looked back at Catelyn. In a quick second, her eyes darted up and she opened her mouth.
> 
> "I said nothing is wrong." Isabelle stood from the table and walked out of there. She went to her room and fell onto her bed. She screamed into the bed sheets and hammered her fists into her pillow. Everyone down stairs couldn't hear.
> 
> Her phone started ringing and she grabbed it, answering without looking at the ID. "What? I'm in the middle of a crisis."

Two weeks passed by and Isabelle dreaded the up coming Friday. Homecoming was that Friday and she didn't know how she would get out of the house. There was the option of not going, but she couldn't risk Joffery. telling the entire school. 

Everyone was sat at the table Sunday night, and Isabelle was staring down at her plate. She had been poking it, like characters on TV do when they're upset. She was still surprised the Starks hadn't found out about Joffery, even Sansa was put up to question her. Isabelle didn't say a word.

"Okay, Isabelle, what's wrong?" Catelyn asked. She was trying her best, in her honest word. She was ready to burst, though. Isabelle's lies and late nights were becoming too much. She was ready to confront her, but had promised Ned she wouldn't unless it happened for a full month.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry." Isabelle replied. 

"Isabelle, it's your favorite; baked chicken. You'd be having seconds by now if something wasn't wrong." Catelyn said. She looked Isabelle in the eye. Isabelle pulled her head up and looked back at Catelyn. In a quick second, her eyes darted up and she opened her mouth.

"I said nothing is wrong." Isabelle stood from the table and walked out of there. She went to her room and fell onto her bed. She screamed into the bed sheets and hammered her fists into her pillow. Everyone down stairs couldn't hear.

Her phone started ringing and she grabbed it, answering without looking at the ID. "What? I'm in the middle of a crisis."

"I'm sorry to bother you in the middle of your...crisis, but I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up for school tomorrow." Joffery's voice came from the other end. She mentally cursed herself. 

"Sure, you know where to meet me." She said, she was about to hang up, when he said something else.

"You know, it's a lovely night." He said, trying to sound sweet.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" She asked. 

"It seems like we should go out." He said.

"We went out Thursday night and you saw me yesterday." She said. She felt her stomach rumble and she groaned.

"What was that?" He asked. 

"Nothing, I just miss you." She said what he wanted to hear. It had become an instinct now. One she hated. 

"Maybe I can come over." He whispered into the phone. She shook her head, even though she knew it was useless.

"No, I mean, everyone is home and you can't sneak in. Plus, it's a school night." She said worriedly. She got goosebumps as she feared what he would say.

"I'll just sneak into your room, it's about time I see it." He said. By the tone of his voice, he was smirking, and she knew it. "I'll be there shortly."

Before she could protest, he hung up. She dropped her phone and pulled at her hair. She ran to her door and locked it. She leaned her back against the door. 

 

Thirty minutes passed and she heard something hit her window. She walked over and looked down at Joffery. She sighed and opened the window. Five minutes later, all Isabelle knew was that he was in her room. She closed her window and bowed her head.

"Nice little room." He commented. He walks around and looks at it all. He looks at her. He smiles as she looks at him over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked. 

"Just to see you." He said. She turned to him. 

"You see me, now leave." She said. She looked into his stone cold eyes. "You know, so you can pick me up in the morning."

"You're a brilliant thinker." He said and walked over to her. He grabbed her face and plated a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I knew I'd leave you speechless." He opened her window and smirked at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He was gone as quick as he had come. She closed her window and gripped the curtains. She pulled them shut and turned her TV on. She sat on her bed and sighed.


End file.
